


Eine Reihe (un)glücklicher Ereignisse

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Chaptered, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Siebzehn Morde in Münster. Weil Boerne ja sonst gerade nichts beschäftigt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist aus zwei Projekten aus dem Forum auf fanfiktion.de entstanden: zum einen [Siebzehn Morde](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/21227/1), bei dem es siebzehn Vorgaben für einen Mord bzw. eine Todesart gibt; zum anderen [10 erste Sätze](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/53645/1), das mich mit zehn Prompts versorgt hat. Vielleicht war es ein bisschen ambitioniert, beide Projekte in einer Geschichte miteinander verbinden zu wollen, aber weil reine Case Fics mir ja so unfassbar liegen (hust), ist aus den siebzehn Morden allein eben keine Geschichte geworden. Mit den Prompts war dann zumindest sowas wie eine grobe Handlung da. Und das hier ist das Ergebnis. Ich weiß selbst noch nicht, wie glücklich ich damit bin. Aber ich glaub, besser wird’s nicht mehr. Also könnt ihr die Geschichte jetzt haben :)  
> Die Vorgaben und Prompts stehen jeweils am Ende der Kapitel, um etwaige Spoiler zu vermeiden.

* * *

 

Manchmal hatten sie auch Leichen auf dem Tisch, an deren Tod es nach der Obduktion nichts weiter zu ermitteln gab. Mitunter war das ja auch gar keine schlechte Nachricht, hieß es doch, dass es zumindest keinen Mörder gab, der noch frei herumlief und der dingfest gemacht werden musste. Doch oft genug ließen ihn solche Fälle mit einem unbefriedigenden Gefühl zurück. So wie jetzt, als er das Formular unterschrieb, das den Leichnam zur Bestattung freigab, obwohl er nicht eindeutig hatte feststellen können, ob der Mann in voller Absicht oder aus Versehen eine Überdosis seiner Gerinnungshemmer genommen hatte. Obwohl er alles getan hatte, was er konnte, indem er eine Fremdeinwirkung ausgeschlossen hatte, fühlte sich die Sache irgendwie unfertig an. Er druckte den Bericht trotzdem aus und fuhr auf dem Heimweg beim Präsidium vorbei.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“, begrüßte Thiel in muffelig. Boerne ließ sich von seiner schlechten Laune nicht beeindrucken.

„Ihnen sagen, dass Sie Feierabend machen können, weil Sie überhaupt keinen Fall haben. Es sei denn, Sie haben neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen, von denen ich noch nichts weiß?“

Fast erwartete Boerne, dass Thiel ihm einfach sagen würde, dass ihn das nichts anginge, aber stattdessen schüttelte er ein wenig resigniert den Kopf.

„Nee. Nichts.“ Er überflog den Bericht, den Boerne ihm mitgebracht hatte. „Also doch nicht das Rattengift, das wir im Gartenhäuschen gefunden haben?“

Eine Vergiftung mit eben diesem hatten sie zunächst in Erwägung gezogen, doch der Verdacht hatte sich nicht bestätigt.

„Der grundlegende Wirkstoff, das Cumarin, ist zwar der gleiche, aber todesursächlich waren die gerinnungshemmenden Medikamente, die er eingenommen hat“, erklärte Boerne, was Thiel eigentlich auch nachlesen könnte, wenn er sich denn die Mühe machen würde.

„Und mehr können Sie nicht sagen?“

„Wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob es ein Suizid oder ein tragischer Unfall waren -“ Thiel sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Diese Frage kann ich Ihnen nicht beantworten, wie Sie auf Seite drei des Berichts lesen können.“

„Hm“, machte Thiel nur. Er mochte es auch nicht, wenn sie ihre Fälle nicht eindeutig klären konnten. Nicht einmal dann, wenn sie streng genommen gar keinen richtigen Fall hatten.

„Kommen Sie“, sagte Boerne. „Ich nehme Sie mit nach Hause.“

 

* * *

 

 **User_1305** _ist online_

 **Grim_Reaper** _ist online_

 **User_1305:** Ich hab’s getan. Du hattest Recht. Es war ganz einfach.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Ganz einfach? Bist du sicher, dass du es richtig gemacht hast?

 **User_1305:** Er ist jedenfalls tot. Hast du denn den Artikel nicht gesehen?

 **Grim_Reaper:** Darin wirkte das alles sehr zufällig. Das reicht mir nicht.

 **User_1305:** Aber ich war es. Ich hab ihn dazu gebracht. Ich hab ihn getötet.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Du willst dieses Spiel immer noch spielen?

 **User_1305:** Ja!

 **Grim_Reaper:** Dann mach es richtig!

**Grim_Reaper** _ist offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord mit Cumarin  
> Prompt: -


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Er war wenig begeistert, als sein Handy ihn mit einem eingehenden Anruf aus dem Schlaf klingelte. Es war erst kurz nach fünf und die Nacht kurz gewesen. Aber das war nichts, was eine ordentliche Tasse Kaffee und die Aussicht auf einen hoffentlich interessanten Fall nicht würden ausgleichen können. Eigentlich war es vollkommen überflüssig, aber nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, streckte er trotzdem die Hand aus, um neben sich durch das Bett zu tasten. Es war leer. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. So machten sie es schließlich immer. Sie kamen, wenn sie sich brauchten, und gingen wieder, wenn sie sich gehabt hatten. Noch nie hatte einer von ihnen den anderen abgewiesen. Gestern war es Thiel gewesen, der ihn gebraucht hatte. Boerne wusste nicht warum. Es gab nicht immer einen Grund oder Anlass. Musste es auch gar nicht geben. Es hatte gereicht, dass Thiel mit diesem ganz bestimmten Blick vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Er hatte ihn wortlos gebeten und Boerne hatte wortlos gegeben. Und dann musste er gestern wohl eingeschlafen sein, bevor Thiel sich wieder auf den Weg über den Flur und für den Rest der Nacht in sein eigenes Bett gemacht hatte.

 

Thiels Fahrrad stand schon nicht mehr vor dem Haus, aber am Fundort ihrer Leiche kam er trotzdem erst an, als Boerne schon neben der Frau auf dem Waldweg hockte und die Würgemale an ihrem Hals begutachtete.

„Moin“, brummte Thiel in die Runde. Boerne sah zu ihm auf und wunderte sich nicht, dass er noch ein wenig zerknittert und übernächtigt aussah. Thiels Nacht war ja tendenziell auch noch ein bisschen kürzer gewesen als seine eigene. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Müdigkeit jedoch wirkte Thiel besser gelaunt als das in den letzten Tagen der Fall gewesen war. Boerne nahm das zum Anlass ihn breit anzugrinsen.

„Ach, der Herr Hauptkommissar. Beehren Sie uns auch schon mit Ihrer Anwesenheit?“

Thiel gähnte zur Antwort.

„Haben Sie es sich gestern Abend noch gut gehen lassen?“, konnte Boerne sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Sie redeten nie darüber. Das hatte von Anfang an zu den unausgesprochenen Regeln ihres…Arrangements gehört. Aber die Gelegenheit schrie ja förmlich danach, für eine kleine Neckerei genutzt zu werden. Allein für Thiels genervten Blick und seine patzige Antwort hatte sich das vorsichtige Übertreten ihres Regelwerks mit der vordersten Schuhspitze gelohnt.

„Klar, Boerne. Ich hab gestern noch ne Fete gefeiert. Hat mich gewundert, dass Sie gar nicht rüber gekommen sind, um sich über den Lärm zu beschweren.“

Boerne wandte sich rasch wieder der Leiche zu, damit Thiel sein Lachen nicht sehen konnte.

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Woche, bis Boerne endlich bereit war, in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass er Thiel in diesem Fall ausnahmsweise einmal nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, dass sie jetzt schon zum dritten Mal zusammen alles durchgingen.

„Und Sie haben wirklich keine Spuren des Täters gefunden?“, fragte Thiel und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

„Wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage!“ Boerne seufzte und betete zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal seine Untersuchungsergebnisse runter: die Frau war erwürgt worden, vermutlich von einem Mann, aber vielleicht auch von einer kräftigen Frau; ja, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich gewehrt, aber sie hatte Handschuhe getragen und deshalb hatte er unter ihren Fingernägeln (oder sonst irgendwo) keine Fremd-DNA nachweisen können.

„Aber das Taschentuch.“

„Och, Herr Thiel. Sie und Ihr Taschentuch. Das kann doch von jedem sein. Sie wissen selbst, wie beliebt dieser Weg bei Joggern und Spaziergängern ist.“ Nur weil es in der Nähe der Leiche gelegen hatte, musste es noch längst nicht ihrem Mörder gehören. Wäre ja auch schön blöd, gleich eine so eindeutige Visitenkarte zu hinterlassen. Die DNA im Taschentuch stimmte jedenfalls mit keiner aus ihren Datenbanken überein. Und Verdächtige, mit denen Boerne sie noch abgleichen konnte, hatte Thiel ihm bislang nicht geliefert. Thiel starrte grimmig vor sich hin.

„Und Sie haben auch sonst nichts weiter herausgefunden?“, fragte Boerne wie bei jeder anderen ihrer kleinen Fallbesprechungen an Thiels Küchentisch an den Abenden zuvor.

„Nichts. Es scheint einfach kein Motiv zu geben“, sagte Thiel ebenfalls wie an allen Abenden zuvor. „Das ist doch scheiße!“

Boerne nickte energisch. Das war es allerdings.

 

* * *

 

 **Grim_Reaper:** So gefällt mir das schon besser. War es immer noch so einfach?

 **User_1305:** Es war nicht einfach.

 **User_1305:** …

 **User_1305:** Aber es war so viel besser.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Dann können wir beinahe mit dem Spiel beginnen. Was hältst du vorher noch von einem passenden Namen?

 **User_1305:** Von einem Namen?

 **Grim_Reaper:** Warte einen kleinen Augenblick.

 **Grim_Reaper:** …

 **Grim_Reaper:** Und? Was meinst du?

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Oh. Ja.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Sehr gut. Dann werde ich den ersten Zug machen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord mit viel Körperkontakt  
> Prompt: Hast du es dir letzte Nacht gut gehen lassen?


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Death’s_Apprentice:** Dafür hat sich jeder Tag des Wartens gelohnt.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Ich weiß.

 

* * *

 

Boerne mochte es nicht, wenn sie einen Fall nicht zu Thiels Zufriedenheit aufklären konnten. Natürlich kratzte so etwas auch immer an seiner eigenen Ehre, aber das musste ja niemand wissen, solange er guten Gewissens behaupten konnte, alles, was möglich war, auch getan zu haben. Thiel dagegen nahm sich so etwas immer so zu Herzen und das tat ihm überhaupt nicht gut. Boerne wusste, dass auf Thiels Wohnzimmertisch immer noch Kopien aus der Akte über die erwürgte Joggerin lagen, obwohl die Ermittlungen offiziell eingestellt worden waren. Was Thiel brauchte, war ein Ermittlungserfolg. Das war jetzt vielleicht ethisch nicht ganz korrekt, aber Boerne erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass ein Mord oder Totschlag mit einem glasklaren Motiv und einem naheliegenden Täter jetzt genau das richtige wäre. Als sie schließlich wirklich zu einer Leiche gerufen wurden, was es mit Boernes initialer Begeisterung allerdings schnell vorbei.

 

Er stand neben Thiel am Rand eines dieser großen Schachfelder, auf dem man mit überdimensionalen Figuren aus Plastik unter freiem Himmel spielen konnte. Einige Züge waren gemacht worden und recht mittig auf einem weißen Feld saß anstelle einer Figur die Leiche eines Mannes. Haare und Bart waren wirr und von weißen Strähnen durchzogen und er trug weiße, wenn auch mit einem leichten Graustich, Unterwäsche. Boerne wollte schon zu ihm treten, doch Thiel hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Warten Sie, Boerne. Ich will erst genügend Fotos von den genauen Positionen der Figuren haben“, sagte er und bedeutete dem Fotografen mit einer Geste, das Spielfeld auch noch von der anderen Seite abzulichten.

„Welche Position nimmt unser Toter denn da ein?“, fragte Boerne und zählte die weißen Plastikfiguren. „Ersetzt er einen Bauern?“

„Ja. Das ist eine italienische Eröffnung.“ Boerne sah Thiel überrascht von der Seite an. Manchmal vergaß er, wie viel mehr in Thiel steckte als man auf den ersten Blick gewahr wurde. Oder als der einen sehen ließ. Er hatte sich jedenfalls immer für einen recht passablen Schachspieler gehalten, bis Thiel daher gekommen war, bei dem ein kindisches Fußballspiel in der Wohnung stand, und der ihn trotzdem in Rekordzeit matt gesetzt hatte. Und der auch zum jetzigen Szenario auf dem Spielfeld mehr zu wissen schien.

„Italienische Eröffnung?“, fragte Boerne also. „Um den König zu schützen?“ Ein wenig wurmte es ihn ja schon, dass er mehr nicht dazu sagen konnte als das, was aus der Stellung der Figuren ersichtlich war, denn beide Könige waren auf ihren jeweiligen Seiten eingerahmt.

„Unter anderem“, sagte Thiel. „Wichtige Figuren werden in strategisch günstige Positionen gebracht.“ Er deutete auf die Springer und Läufer. „Und der König ist durch die Rochade erst einmal in Sicherheit.“

„Und die Rolle des Bauern?“

„Naja, er besetzt das Zentrum des Bretts. Das kann von Vorteil sein. Aber im Grunde ist er entbehrlich.“

„Das wirkt sehr konstruiert auf mich“, sagte Boerne und als er Thiel ansah, wusste er sofort, dass sie beide das gleiche dachten. Wengers Kunstwerke bei den Skulpturtagen im letzten Jahr waren auch so konstruiert gewesen, so konzeptig. Aber Wenger selbst saß im Gefängnis, GOD war tot und es gab absolut keinen Anlass, wieso jetzt jemand darauf zurückkommen sollte. „Ich glaube kaum?“, sagte Boerne, aber er konnte die Skepsis nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.

Thiel zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

 

Die Obduktion ergab schnell, dass ihr Toter erschlagen statt erschossen und auch nicht weiter präpariert worden war, und auch Thiels erste Ermittlungen deuteten nicht auf eine Verbindung zur Kunstszene hin, wie dieser berichtete, als er am Nachmittag in die Rechtsmedizin kam.

„Ansonsten haben wir aber auch noch nicht viel.“

Boerne nickte nur und überließ es Alberich, Thiel über die wichtigsten Ergebnisse der Leichenöffnung zu informieren. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, wie die beiden über die noch nicht geklärte Identität des Mannes spekulierten.

 

Als er abends bei Thiel klingelte, war es spät. Weil er gedacht hatte, er könnte einfach zwei Gläser Wein trinken und laute Musik hören, um sich abzulenken. Aber das reichte nicht. Es war spät, als er klingelte, doch Thiel machte fast sofort die Tür auf.

„Ich habe schon auf Sie gewartet.“

Natürlich hatte Thiel auf ihn gewartet. Er war ja schließlich nicht blöd, konnte sich auch daran erinnern, wie das mit ihnen angefangen hatte. Boerne hielt sich nicht mit langen Begrüßungen oder Vorreden auf. Er trat ein, warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und zog Thiel an sich. Ihr Kuss war ungestüm und rasch fand Boerne sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand wieder, wo Thiel ihn mit seinem Körper festhielt, während er mit seinen Händen Boernes Hemd aufknöpfte. Manchmal fragte Boerne sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie nicht immer so hitzig wären, wenn sie sich mehr Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten nehmen würden als rein darauf fokussiert zu sein, ihre Lust zu befriedigen. Heute jedoch brauchte er genau das, brauchte er Thiel, um sein ewig rotierendes Gehirn wenigstens für eine Weile zum Stillstand zu bringen.

„Was willst du?“, fragte Thiel und küsste jetzt seinen Hals. Boernes Antwort begann mit einem Stöhnen, das er zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Nimm mich?“, bat er schließlich.

„Komm“, sagte Thiel.

 

* * *

 

Ihre Schachleiche machte es ihnen keinesfalls einfach. Bei der Einsatzbesprechung im Präsidium erfuhr Boerne, dass es sich bei dem Mann um einen Obdachlosen gehandelt hatte, aber es gab weder ein Motiv noch irgendwelche Verdächtigen.

„Und was das mit dem Schachspiel sollte, wissen wir auch nicht“, schloss Frau Krusenstern ihren Bericht. Boerne hatte bislang nur zugehört, doch plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

„Und wenn wir es mit einem Serientäter zu tun haben?“

Thiel sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Dabei war der Gedankengang doch durchaus naheliegend.

„Wir haben schließlich einen klassischen Eröffnungszug, nicht wahr?“, fragte Boerne und deutete auf das Foto des Schachspiels. „Was wenn das nur der erste Zug des Täters war? Wenn da noch mehr kommt?“

„Das ist doch vollkommen absurd, Boerne.“

„Auch nicht absurder als manche Dinge, die Sie oder ich so tun“, antwortete Boerne und sah, wie Thiel prompt rot wurde. Dabei hatte er _das_ doch gar nicht gemeint. Thiel machte den Mund auf und wieder zu. „Ja, da wissen Sie mal wieder nichts mehr drauf zu erwidern“, grinste Boerne ihn an und Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Niemand schenkte ihrem kleinen Geplänkel Beachtung.

„Also ich halte einen Serientäter für sehr unwahrscheinlich“, lenkte Frau Krusenstern das Gespräch wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. „Dazu fehlt uns nun wirklich jeder Anhaltspunkt.“

War ja klar, dass auf ihn mal wieder keiner hören wollte. Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ den Rest der Besprechung kommentarlos über sich ergehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein absurder Mord  
> Prompt: Muss hart für dich sein, nie einen guten Spruch zu finden. (Ähm ja. Das hab ich etwas angepasst, damit es sowohl Boernes Duktus als auch der Situation angemessener ist.)


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Grim_Reaper:** Du weißt schon, dass du dran bist? Oder hast du etwa schon genug?

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Du hast es mir doch vorgemacht: gut Ding will Weile haben.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Ich bin gespannt.

 

* * *

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die nächste Leiche auftauchte. Boerne nahm Thiel im Auto mit zum Fundort, weil es schon seit Tagen ständig regnete.

„Ich sage Ihnen Thiel, wir haben es doch mit einem Serientäter zu tun und das hier ist sein nächstes Opfer“, verkündete Boerne, während er am Rande der Schrebergartensiedlung parkte, mehr um etwas zu sagen zu haben als weil er wirklich davon überzeugt war. Er wusste schließlich noch gar nicht, was sie diesmal erwartete.

„Erstens wäre das überhaupt kein Grund, sich so zu freuen“, sagte Thiel und Boerne bemühte sich um eine angemessen schuldbewusste Miene, was Thiel halb lächeln ließ. „Und zweitens haben Sie nen Vogel, Boerne.“

 

Thiel hatte mit beiden Aussagen Recht. Oder lag zumindest nicht ganz falsch. Es gab wirklich keinen Grund, sich zu freuen, und wenn man in diesem Fall überhaupt von einem Täter sprechen konnte, dann handelte es sich dabei um einen Vogel, genauer gesagt um die Tauben, die der ältere Herr gezüchtet hatte. Bei ihnen hatte er sich mit einer Psittakose angesteckt und die Symptome wohl fälschlicherweise für eine hartnäckige Grippe gehalten.

„Die Papageienkrankheit. Übertragen von ein paar Tauben. Das ist irgendwie enttäuschend, Alberich“, sagte Boerne, als sie alle Untersuchungen abgeschlossen und den Fall ordnungsgemäß gemeldet hatten.

„Ach, Chef, es kommen auch wieder bessere Zeiten.“

 

* * *

 

 **Grim_Reaper:** Im Grunde nicht schlecht. Kreativ war das durchaus. Und aufwändig. Aber du hattest auch Glück. Die Tauben waren ein unberechenbarer Faktor. Das hätte auch leicht schief gehen können.

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Dann zeig mir, wie ich es besser machen kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord durch Katze oder Vogel   
> Prompt: -


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

„Eine Vergiftung?“, fragte Thiel.

Boerne zog sich die Handschuhe aus und musterte Thiel mit einer demonstrativ erhobenen Braue.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, winkte Thiel ab. „Genaueres können Sie mir erst nach der Autopsie sagen, blabla. Aber Sie müssen doch schon eine Idee haben?“

Die hatte er in der Tat und Thiel hatte die gekrümmte Körperhaltung der Toten und die Lache aus Erbrochenem neben ihr auch durchaus richtig interpretiert – anscheinend passte er doch manchmal auf, wenn Boerne ihm etwas erklärte.

„Nun gut, Thiel, wenn Sie so gut Bescheid wissen, sind Ihnen ja sicherlich die rötliche Verfärbung der Haut und die leuchtend roten Totenflecken aufge-“

Boerne wurde von Frau Krusenstern unterbrochen, die die Küche betrat und einen Aservatenbeutel voller Arzneischachteln hochhielt.

„Schauen Sie mal, Chef, was ich alles im Badezimmerschrank gefunden habe. Die hat sich bestimmt vergiftet.“

„Sag ich doch“, nickte Thiel. Boerne seufzte. Warum redete er sich hier eigentlich den Mund fusselig?!

„Aber nicht mit den Medikamenten“, stellte er fest, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick darauf geworfen hatte.

„Sondern?“, wollte Thiel wissen. Boerne sah sich in der Küche um.

„Ich tippe auf den Tee.“

„Den Tee? Geht’s vielleicht noch willkürlicher?“ Skeptisch beäugte Thiel die Blechdose auf der Anrichte und deren Inhalt, ließ sich aber von seiner Kollegin einen Beutel dafür geben.

„Sie können ja zur Leichenöffnung kommen, wenn Sie mehr wissen wollen“, sagte Boerne und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür hob er die Hand zum Gruß, aber er drehte sich nicht noch einmal zu Thiel um.

 

Als Thiel ins Institut kam, waren sie mit den Untersuchungen schon fertig. Boerne trat gerade mit einem Kaffee aus seinem Büro, als Alberich Thiel den Bericht reichte.

„Cyanidvergiftung?“, las er vor. „Ist das nicht…“

„Blausäure. Ja“, bestätigte Alberich.

Thiel wandte sich an Boerne.

„Also lagen Sie mit Ihrem Tee ja wohl gründlich falsch“, feixte er.

„Mein lieber Herr Thiel, Sie sollten endlich anfangen, meine Berichte auch zu lesen.“ Boerne gesellte sich zu ihm und Alberich. „Um welche Teesorte hat es sich denn gehandelt?“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Thiel und nahm ihm die Kaffeetasse ab. Alberich hielt eine Reagenzflasche mit einer Probe des Tees in die Höhe.

„Lady Grey ist ein Schwarztee, der für gewöhnlich mit -“ Sie brach ab, als Boerne sich laut räusperte. „Aber das kann der Herr Professor natürlich _viel_ besser erklären.“

Boerne entging der Blick, den sie und Thiel tauschten, keineswegs. Genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass Thiel ein Grinsen hinter seiner Kaffeetasse versteckte.

„Also“, setzte Boerne noch einmal an. „Lady Grey ist ein Schwarztee, der im Gegensatz zum Earl Grey nicht nur mit Bergamotte, sondern auch mit Zitronen- und Orangenschalen sowie zusätzlich häufig mit Kornblumenblüten aromatisiert wird.“

Thiel besah sich den Tee genauer. „Die kleinen blauen Blüten da?“

„Ja. Nur dass diese Blüten hier nicht von der Kornblume stammen, sondern von der Hortensie. Und die enthält eben Cyanidverbindungen.“

Thiel nickte nachdenklich. „Schöne Scheiße“, sagte er dann. „Hoffentlich haben wir es hier jetzt nicht mit einer ganzen Ladung vergiftetem Tee zu tun.“

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. So eine Verwechslung passiert doch nicht einfach mal eben so“, warf Alberich ein und Boerne musste ihr Recht geben.

„Wir werden trotzdem vorsichtshalber den Hersteller informieren müssen“, sagte Thiel und war schon wieder auf dem Sprung. „Woher wussten Sie das mit dem Tee denn jetzt eigentlich?“, fragte er noch, bevor er ging.

„Ihr Erbrochenes hat nach Bittermandel gerochen, also musste es Blausäure sein.“ Boerne winkte ab, als sei der Rest ganz logisch gewesen. Dabei war das mit dem Tee einfach nur gut geraten gewesen, denn die Hortensienblüten hatte er auch nicht auf Anhieb erkannt.

„Und jetzt freuen Sie sich natürlich wie ein Schneekönig, dass Sie mal wieder richtig lagen“, sagte Thiel kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach wissen Sie, Thiel, ich habe einfach gerne Recht, aber wenn ich Ihnen zugleich auch noch zeigen kann, dass Sie falsch liegen, dann ist das eine meiner liebsten Freizeitbeschäftigungen.“

Lachend verließ Thiel die Rechtsmedizin.

 

Thiels gute Laune hielt nicht lange an. Ein paar Abende später saßen sie mit Wein und Bier auf Boernes Sofa und Boerne wünschte sich, Thiel würde mit ihm reden. Natürlich schwiegen sie sich nicht an, sondern gingen einige Aspekte des aktuellen Falls noch einmal durch, aber statt einfach mal zu sagen, wie sehr es ihn bedrückte, dass die mit dem Tee vergiftete Frau jetzt schon der dritte ungeklärte Todesfall in recht kurzer Zeit war, war Thiel einfach nur motzig. Und nichts, was Boerne sagte, schien da irgendwie gegen anzukommen.

„Und wenn an meiner Theorie mit dem Serientäter doch etwas dran ist und der seine Opfer einfach komplett zufällig aussucht?“, meinte Boerne schließlich, weil ihm partout nichts Besseres mehr einfiel.

„Ach, Boerne, das passt doch hinten und vorne nicht. Welcher Serienkiller wechselt denn bitte so oft seine Vorgehensweise?“ Thiel seufzte. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach ins Bett gehen. Nadeshda sagt mir in letzter Zeit häufig, ich solle eine Nacht drüber schlafen, morgen sehe die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus. Vielleicht stimmt’s ja diesmal.“

Irgendwie bezweifelte Boerne das, aber das behielt er lieber für sich. Als Thiel erst einmal keine Anstalten machte, wirklich aufzustehen und zu gehen, sagte er stattdessen:

„Sie können auch ruhig noch bleiben, wenn Sie wollen.“

Thiel sah ihn alarmiert an.

„Ich meinte nicht…“ Sollte Boerne jetzt wirklich anfangen müssen, alles was er sagte, erst noch daraufhin zu untersuchen, ob Thiel möglicherweise eine Doppeldeutigkeit hineininterpretieren könnte? „Ich dachte nur, falls Sie noch ein wenig Gesellschaft…“ Boerne ließ seinen Satz unbeendet, weil Thiel jetzt doch aufgestanden war.

„Nee, Boerne, das passt schon. Ich muss echt ins Bett.“

Als Boerne kurz darauf die Tür hinter Thiel schloss, fühlte sich das irgendwie nicht richtig an.

 

* * *

 

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich muss kontrollierter vorgehen.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Richtig. Du darfst nicht so viel dem Zufall überlassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord per Lord/Lady (ihr merkt wahrscheinlich schon: manche Vorgaben waren irgendwie ergiebiger als andere)  
> Prompt: Es ist mein Hobby, dir zu zeigen, dass du falsch liegst. (Wieder etwas abgewandelt.)


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Das war entsetzlich. Können wir so tun, als wäre das nie passiert?

 **Grim_Reaper:** Du strapazierst meine Geduld.

 **Grim_Reaper:** …

 

* * *

 

„Das ist ja jetzt wohl ein Witz“, sagte Boerne und sah fassungslos auf die Leiche, zu der er gerufen worden war.

„Sehen Sie hier irgendwen lachen?“, brummte Thiel, drängte sich an ihm vorbei und eilte zum Eingang des Gebäudes, vor dem sie sich getroffen hatten.

„Sie müssen zugeben, dass dieses Szenario einer gewissen Ironie nicht entbehrt!“, rief Boerne ihm hinterher. Thiel drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Er sagte nichts, aber Boerne reichte auch der Blick, um zu wissen, was Thiel ihm mitteilen wollte: _Lieber Herr Professor, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie Ihre zweifelsohne lohnenswerten Beobachtungen und Kommentare für den Augenblick für sich behalten könnten, um sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in angemessenerer Umgebung mit mir zu teilen._ Oder vielleicht sagte Thiels Blick auch einfach nur _Klappe, Boerne!_ Boerne seufzte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass Thiel gar nicht hineingegangen war, sondern sich auf die Stufen vor den breiten Eingangstüren hatte plumpsen lassen, neben – oh, neben Staatsanwältin Klemm. Sie musste wohl Zeugin dieses Anschlags geworden sein. Sonst würde sie kaum auf den Stufen vor der Staatsanwaltschaft sitzen, ihre Tasche achtlos neben sich geworfen und eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Thiel schien von der Seite her sanft auf sie einzureden. Das dachte man ja zuerst auch nicht unbedingt, aber wenn es sein musste, konnte er geradezu einfühlsam sein. Jedenfalls im Umgang mit Zeugen oder den Angehörigen ihrer Opfer. Frau Klemm schien das jedoch schnell zu viel zu werden. Als Boerne nämlich zu den beiden trat, rauchte sie und sah eher grimmig aus als alles andere.

„Thiel, jetzt sehen Sie lieber zu, dass Sie mir einen Verantwortlichen bringen statt mich hier zu betüddeln“, schimpfte sie.

„Frau Klemm“, setzte Thiel an. „Es ist durchaus möglich, dass-“

„Thiel!“

„Ich geh mal nachschauen, ob sich bei der Spurensicherung auf dem Dach schon was ergeben hat“, sagte Thiel und stand etwas schwerfällig auf. Diesmal sagte der Blick, den er Boerne vor dem Gehen zu warf eindeutig _Kümmern Sie sich!_ Boerne räusperte sich.

„Sie haben alles gesehen, nehme ich an?“

Frau Klemm funkelte ihn an. „Glauben Sie, ich sitze zum Spaß hier rum?“

Boerne erwiderte nichts darauf, die Staatsanwältin drückte energisch ihre Zigarette aus, dann sprach sie weiter.

„Sie ist… war neu in der Stadt. Hat erst vor ein paar Wochen hier angefangen. Ich kam kurz hinter ihr aus dem Gebäude, war gerade durch die Tür, als das Ding runtergesaust kam. Ich wollte ihr noch helfen, aber-“

Sie brach ab und Boerne tat, als würde er das leichte Zittern ihrer Finger, als sie sich eine neue Zigarette anzündete, nicht bemerken.

„Sie hätten nichts tun können“, sagte er stattdessen. „Sie wurde ungünstig getroffen.“

Frau Klemm nickte. „Es war ein Schönfelder, nicht wahr?“

Frau Klemm hatte es also auch bemerkt. Eine Juristin erschlagen mit ihren eigenen Gesetzestexten. Und das war nicht der erste Todesfall in letzter Zeit, der irgendwie einen merkwürdigen Beigeschmack hatte.

„Boerne?“, wurde er aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen.

„Ja. Es war ein Schönfelder“, bestätigte er ihr. Mit einem Mal lachte Frau Klemm auf. Es klang bitter und für einen winzigen Moment war Boerne sich nicht sicher, ob nicht vielleicht ein Schluchzen daraus werden würde. Doch Frau Klemm schien fest entschlossen sich zusammenzureißen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ziegelstein“, sagte sie.

„Wie bitte?“

„Der Schönfelder. Als Studenten haben wir den manchmal Ziegelstein genannt.“

Nun, diese Bezeichnung schien dem dicken, schweren Buch noch immer durchaus angemessen. Das sagte Boerne allerdings nicht und er musste auch sonst nichts antworten, weil Thiel, anscheinend ohne nennenswerte Neuigkeiten, wieder auftauchte und keine Ruhe gab, bevor Frau Klemm endlich in einem Streifenwagen saß und nach Hause gefahren wurde. Thiel sah ihr besorgt hinterher.

„Die wird sich schnell wieder von ihrem Schrecken erholen“, versuchte Boerne ihn aufzumuntern. Thiel ließ daraufhin nur ein unverbindliches Grummeln hören. Und es bestätigte sich, was Boerne von Anfang an irgendwie befürchtet hatte: auch der Fall der erschlagenen Juristin wollte sich nicht so einfach aufklären lassen.

 

* * *

 

 **Grim_Reaper:** Du strapazierst meine Geduld, aber du amüsierst mich auch. Ich bin gewillt, dir einen weiteren Versuch zu gewähren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord mit Paragraphen  
> Prompt: -


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

Der nächste Mord änderte dann alles.

 

Die Stimmung war schlecht. Verdammt schlecht. Thiel nahm die ungelösten Fälle der letzten Wochen allesamt mit in den Feierabend und lief ständig mit einem Gesicht durch die Gegend, als würde er sofort explodieren, wenn man ihn auch nur einmal unnötigerweise ansprach. Bei Frau Krusenstern sah es nicht viel besser aus und Frau Klemm schien zwar den überraschenden Tod ihrer Kollegin tatsächlich rasch einigermaßen überwunden zu haben, aber sie machte ihnen allen noch mehr Druck als sie es ohnehin schon immer tat. Boerne für seinen Teil ging alle Untersuchungsergebnisse der letzten Leichen noch einmal durch, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einem Zusammenhang oder nach einer Kleinigkeit, die sie übersehen hatten. Irgendetwas musste sich da einfach finden lassen. Alberich schien es langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, dass er von dieser Überzeugung nicht abzubringen war. Und dann – mit einem Mal – wurden sie doch fündig. Ihr neustes Opfer, ein Mann, den sie in der Nähe des Freilichtmuseums gefunden hatten, hatte sich gewehrt, bevor er umgebracht worden war. Es gab Fremdspuren unter seinen Fingernägeln und die DNA war keine unbekannte. Es war die gleiche, die sie vor einigen Wochen in dem Taschentuch bei der toten Joggerin hatten nachweisen können. Plötzlich war sie da, ihre Verbindung. Und Boerne hatte Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, dass sie es mit einer Serie zu tun hatten. Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug mit seinen Ergebnissen zu Thiel kommen. Der verpasste seinem Enthusiasmus dann aber erst mal einen ganz schönen Dämpfer.

„Das muss noch gar nichts heißen“, sagte er, während er zweifelnd den Bericht überflog. „Wir haben bloß einen sehr dürftigen Zusammenhang zwischen zwei Morden. Wir wissen nicht, ob noch mehr Todesfälle damit zu tun haben. Und wir können nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob die DNA wirklich vom Täter ist.“

Thiel hatte natürlich Recht damit, vorsichtig zu sein, das war Boerne auch klar. Aber es war ein Anfang. Sie hatten endlich einen Anhaltspunkt und das war etwas, das ihnen bislang gänzlich gefehlt hatte. Und das schien auch Thiel einen gewissen Aufschwung zu verleihen. Jedenfalls beauftragte er Frau Krusenstern damit, einen Psychologen zu kontaktieren, um ein Täterprofil zu erstellen, sollte sich ihre wage Vermutung einer Serie bestätigen.

„Na, dabei kann ich Ihnen doch behilflich sein“, sagte Boerne erfreut. Mit einem gewissen Maß an psychologischem Grundwissen konnte er sich schließlich durchaus rühmen.

„Sie helfen mir am meisten, indem Sie jetzt gehen“, erwiderte Thiel allerdings und scheuchte ihn bestimmt aus seinem Büro. Aber bevor er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug, sah Boerne zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit eines dieser halben Lächeln auf Thiels Gesicht, die nur Thiel lächeln konnte. Oder vielleicht bemerkte Boerne sie nur bei Thiel.

 

* * *

 

Boerne hatte gerade seine Quiche in den Ofen geschoben und sich schon mal ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt, als er Geräusche im Hausflur hörte. Das war Thiel, der nach Hause kam, und Boerne überlegte gerade, ob er ihn abfangen sollte. Wer wusste schon, wann Thiel das letzte Mal ein vernünftiges, warmes Abendessen zu sich genommen hatte. Doch Boerne hatte nicht einmal Zeit, die Schürze abzunehmen, bevor es auch schon klingelte. Thiel vergrub die Hände in den Jackentaschen, als Boerne öffnete.

„Nabend“, sagte er und Boerne sah sofort, dass Thiel nicht gekommen war, um zu essen oder irgendwelche Theorien zu spinnen. Doch eine leichte Verwirrung mischte sich in seinen Blick. Er deutete auf Boernes Schürze.

„Ich kommen ungelegen.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tun Sie nicht. Sie kommen genau richtig. Es dauert noch eine Stunde, bis das Essen aus dem Ofen kann.“ Selbst wenn er sich gerade eine Portion aufgetan hätte, Boerne hätte Thiel nicht abgewiesen. Und Thiel sah erleichtert aus, als er an Boerne vorbei in die Wohnung trat. Trotzdem standen sie sich einen Moment unschlüssig im Flur gegenüber. Boerne hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, aber er hatte den Mund noch nicht geöffnet, als Thiel ihn schon davon abhielt.

„Nicht reden, Boerne. Bitte.“

Also schwieg Boerne und ließ stattdessen seine Hände und seine Zunge und ihre Körper eine ganz eigene Sprache sprechen, eine, mit der er und Thiel sich auch ganz ausgezeichnet verständigen konnten, wenn es Dinge gab, die sie loswerden mussten, aber doch nicht sagen konnten.

Hinterher saß Thiel auf der Bettkante und zog sich sein T-Shirt wieder über. Boerne hätte ihn gern festgehalten, ihn weiter geküsst. Er sah Thiel an und wusste nicht, wie oft er das noch schaffen würde. Ihn jedes Mal einfach wieder gehen zu lassen. Boerne begann ebenfalls damit, sich wieder anzuziehen, und ehe er allzu viel darüber nachdenken konnte, fragte er:

„Bleiben Sie noch zum Essen?“

Thiel blickte überrascht zu ihm herüber. Boerne war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er hier gerade die Übertretung einer Grenze vorgeschlagen hatte. Einer Grenze, von der er doch im Grunde gar nicht so genau wusste, wo sie noch verlief. Normalerweise blieben sie nicht und Boerne hatte keine Ahnung, warum eigentlich nicht. Also ging Boerne in die Küche und überließ es Thiel, ihm zu folgen oder seine Wohnung zu verlassen. Angespannt lauschte Boerne, während er die Quiche anschnitt.

„Das riecht gut. Haben Sie vielleicht noch ein Bier für mich?“

Boerne war erleichtert. Bier hatte er zwar keines mehr, aber Thiel gab sich auch mit Wein zufrieden und sie tranken ein wenig mehr davon als streng genommen sinnvoll gewesen wäre. Aber es tat gut, die Arbeit einfach mal Arbeit sein zu lassen, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden, für einen Abend, und Boerne freute sich, Thiel jetzt entspannter zu sehen als in den ganzen letzten Wochen.

Im Fernsehen lief eine Quizsendung.

„Die Antwort ist C“, verkündete Boerne und deutete auf den Bildschirm. Dabei hätte er fast sein leeres Glas vom Tisch gefegt.

„Seit wann wissen Sie denn was vom Angeln?“

„Was glauben Sie denn, was richtig ist, wenn Sie meinen, so viel mehr von der Materie zu verstehen, Thiel? Hm?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich kein Problem damit, das auch zuzugeben.“

Thiel grinste ihn an und Boerne spürte seine eigenen Mundwinkel zucken.

„Es ist trotzdem C“, sagte er und rümpfte die Nase, als sich A als die richtige Antwort herausstellte. Woher sollte er sich denn auch mit Angeln auskennen. Die armen Fische. Thiel sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen von der Seite an.

„Die Frage war aber auch nicht sehr eindeutig formuliert“, behauptete Boerne, ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Lehne sinken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Thiel lachte. Und Boerne hatte ihn dazu gebracht. Schön war das. Irgendwie rutschten sie beide immer tiefer ins Sofa und nach einer Weile legte Boerne seinen Kopf träge auf Thiels Schulter ab. Thiel beschwerte sich nicht, also lehnte Boerne sich weiter an. Das fühlte sich so friedlich an. Boerne hätte noch ewig so sitzen können.

„Boerne?“, fragte Thiel dann aber doch.

„Hm?“

„Was…?“ Aber Thiel beendete seine Frage nicht, sondern machte nur eine unbestimmte Geste mit seiner freien Hand.

„Willst du nicht bleiben?“ Boerne wollte Thiels Hand nehmen, doch dieser zog sie weg und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin.

„Wie jetzt, bleiben?“

Boerne wusste nicht, ob er das richtige tat oder gerade einen riesigen Fehler machte, aber er konnte jetzt auch nicht mehr zurück.

„Einfach bleiben, bei mir. Es ist immer so schwer, dich gehen zu sehen. Oder selber zu gehen. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich will das nicht mehr.“

Thiel war jetzt bis auf die Sofakante vorgerutscht und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Aber es ist doch alles gut so wie es ist, Boerne. Sie wollten das doch auch so.“

Eigentlich hatte Boerne gar keine Zeit gehabt, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, ob er das alles so wollte, weil sie so unerwartet da hineingeschlittert waren. Das erste Mal war es passiert, als GOD gestorben war. Boerne hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn das so sehr treffen würde. Aber Thiel war da gewesen, hatte ihn gehalten, hatte als einziges noch einen Sinn ergeben und Boerne seinen Sinn gezeigt. Irgendwann war dann auch Thiel auf Sinnsuche gewesen. Und es war auch wirklich okay gewesen, mehr als okay. Aber es reichte einfach nicht. Nicht mehr.

„Es war auch gut. Aber ich wünsche mir mehr.“

Thiel sah ihn nicht an und nur deshalb konnte Boerne weitersprechen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt und -“ _das macht mir Angst_ , wollte er sagen. „Ich weiß nicht, wohin damit“, sagte er stattdessen.

Thiel reagierte lange überhaupt nicht.

„Boerne“, seufzte er schließlich. „Das geht doch nicht.“

„Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht und es nicht geplant. Es ist einfach passiert.“ Ja, Thiel war ihm passiert. Besser konnte Boerne das nicht erklären. Und jetzt passierte Thiel auch. Denn er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das können wir doch nicht machen, Boerne.“ Er stand auf.

„Wir können miteinander schlafen, aber nicht nebeneinander?“

„Ich geh jetzt besser.“

„Aber -“

„Nee, Boerne. Ich kann das jetzt nicht.“

Und Boerne konnte auch nicht. Nichts außer Thiel dabei zuzusehen wie er ging. Schon wieder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord, der alles verändert  
> Prompt: Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt – und das macht mir Angst.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

 **Grim_Reaper** : Du zeigst Einsatz. Das gefällt mir. Aber kannst du’s auch zurückhaltender?

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Machst du’s mir vor?

 **Grim_Reaper:** Aber ja.

 

* * *

 

Boerne sah und hörte tagelang nichts von Thiel. Und er glaubte auch nicht, dass Thiel ihm öffnen würde, sollte er bei ihm klingeln, geschweige dass er mit ihm reden würde. Boerne wusste auch gar nicht, ob er das wollte. Thiel hatte seinen Standpunkt ja nun mehr als deutlich gemacht. Er war gegangen und ging ihm aus dem Weg. Was gab es da noch zu reden?

Also stürzte Boerne sich eben in die Arbeit so gut es ging. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Institut und tippte einen längst überfälligen Artikel, als Alberichs Stimme ihn aufsehen ließ.

„Chef?“ Sie stand in der Tür zu seinem Büro, offenbar bereit, Feierabend zu machen. Boerne hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Zeit schon so weit vorangeschritten war.

„Chef, wollen Sie nicht auch langsam nach Hause gehen?“

„Ich mach das hier noch fertig. Das wird ja sonst nie was, wenn man nicht alles alleine macht.“

Aber Alberich ging überhaupt nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen machte sie zwei Schritte in den Raum

„Professor“, sagte sie. „Gehen Sie nach Hause. Sie können sich doch nicht schon wieder hier die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen.“

Anscheinend war Boernes Blick Antwort genug, denn nach einem Moment zog sie energisch den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke zu.

„Wenn Sie mich dann nicht mehr brauchen…“ Alberich kannte ihn schon viel zu lange und viel zu gut, um nicht zu bemerken, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte.

„Gute Nacht, Alberich“, sagte Boerne. Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor sie ging. Sie kannte ihn auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Boerne sah ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, dann erlaubte er sich ein Seufzen und wandte sich wieder dem Monitor zu. Er musste feststellen, dass er nur ein paar Sätze geschrieben hatte, seit er vor Stunden mit der Arbeit begonnen hatte, und die waren erschreckend banal.

 

* * *

 

Boerne hätte liebend gern Alberich zum Fundort ihrer nächsten Leiche geschickt, aber sie war noch nicht im Institut, als der Anruf kam. Er hingegen schon. Noch. Wenn er sie jetzt aus dem Bett klingelte, würde sie sich sicher nicht ohne Erklärung zufrieden geben. Also fuhr Boerne selbst hin und stählte sich unterwegs mit dem Gedanken, dass er sehr wohl dazu in der Lage war, professionell mit Thiel zusammenzuarbeiten. Es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass Thiel das anscheinend anders sah, denn dieser hatte Frau Krusenstern das Feld überlassen. Und die hielt natürlich gar nichts davon, ihn auf den neusten Stand zu bringen, was ihre Ermittlungen in Bezug auf einen möglichen Serientäter bislang ergeben hatten. Boerne würde es ja nicht wundern, wenn der von einem Hochsitz aus erschossene Mountainbikefahrer keineswegs Opfer eines Jagdunfalls geworden war, sondern nur der neuste Tote in einer ganzen Reihe. Frau Krusenstern jedoch wollte seine Theorien dazu nicht hören.

„Lassen Sie das mal unsere Sorge sein“, sagte sie. „Und ich bräuchte die Angaben zur Waffe bitte möglichst schnell.“

Es war immer das gleiche: immer nur Aufgaben, niemals Wünsche, immer nur das Ziel vor Augen, voller Hektik darauf zurasend, niemals Zeit zum Innehalten und Verharren und Bleiben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord ohne Kontakt  
> Prompt: -


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

 

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Ich habe mir auch etwas Zurückhaltendes überlegt. Etwas Friedliches.

 

* * *

 

Es war erstaunlich, wie gut Thiel es schaffte, sich vor ihm zu verstecken. Boerne hatte sonst nie Probleme damit gehabt, Thiel im Flur abzupassen oder auf der Straße vor dem Haus oder ihn im Präsidium anzutreffen. Zum ersten Mal kam Boerne jetzt der Gedanke, dass das möglicherweise auch daran gelegen haben könnte, dass Thiel bereit gewesen war, sich von ihm abpassen zu lassen.

Dass im Fall der letzten Leiche auch im Jagdmilieu ermittelt wurde, erfuhr Boerne nur, weil einer der Jäger ihn anrief, die er kennengelernt hatte, als er auf die lächerliche Idee gekommen war, seinen Jagdschein zu machen (was ihn da eigentlich geritten hatte, wusste er bis heute nicht), und wissen wollte, was die Polizei da herumzuschnüffeln hatte. Boerne musste nicht einmal lügen, als er dem Mann sagte, er wisse genauso wenig wie er.

 

Thiel redete erst wieder mit ihm, als er von der Staatsanwältin quasi dazu gezwungen wurde. Und selbst dann setzte Thiels Art der Kommunikation noch immer eine sehr großzügige Definition von Miteinanderreden voraus.

Boerne war erstaunt, als Frau Klemm ihn in ihr Büro zitierte. Das passierte höchst selten, eigentlich nur ab und zu, wenn er als Gutachter vor Gericht musste, und sie deshalb noch etwas zu besprechen hatten. Und da das im Moment nicht der Fall war, wusste er nicht so recht, was er von diesem Termin zu erwarten hatte. Frau Klemm hatte jedenfalls am Telefon reichlich ungeduldig geklungen.

Auf dem Flur vor ihrem Büro traf Boerne auf Thiel. Der sah aus, als würde er am liebsten gleich wieder verschwinden, doch anscheinend war ihm auch klar, dass Frau Klemm das alles andere als gut heißen würde.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel.“

Aber Thiel antwortete nicht und eine weitere Gelegenheit noch etwas zu sagen gab es auch nicht, weil Frau Klemm die Tür aufriss und sie hereinwinkte.

„Da sind Sie ja, meine Herren. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, um was es geht?“

Thiel ließ ein zustimmendes Brummen hören, während sie ihr folgten. Boerne jedoch war nicht so klar, was er hier sollte. Jedenfalls nicht, bis Frau Klemm nacheinander mehrere Tageszeitungen hochhielt.

_Serienkiller im beschaulichen Münsterland – ist jetzt niemand mehr sicher?_

_Polizeiversagen: Morde in Münster bleiben ungeklärt!_

Und so ging es weiter, eine Schlagzeile reißerischer und abstruser als die andere. Boerne fragte sich, wie ihm das entgangen sein konnte, und dann wurde ihm klar, dass es schon etliche Tage her sein musste, dass er sich das letzte Mal bewusst eine Zeitung angesehen hatte. Boerne spürte, wie Thiel neben ihm kochte. Druck von der Presse war jetzt auch wirklich das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte.

„Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig gewesen, sämtliche Informationen zurückzuhalten, bis es ernstzunehmende Ermittlungserfolge gibt“, schnaubte Frau Klemm und pfefferte die Zeitungen auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Irgendwas kriegen die doch trotzdem immer spitz“, sagte Boerne in dem Versuch, ein wenig zu beschwichtigen.

„Aber normalerweise keine Untersuchungsergebnisse, die nur eine Handvoll Leute einsehen können“, fauchte Frau Klemm und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. In solchen Momenten wünschte Boerne sich manchmal, er würde auch noch rauchen. Das beruhigte. Stattdessen griff er nach einer der Zeitungen und begann den Artikel zu überfliegen.

„Wollen Sie behaupten, einer von uns hätte der Presse was gesteckt?“, ereiferte sich Thiel neben ihm.

„Zumindest müssen die Informationen aus Ihrer Abteilung oder aus Ihrem Institut gekommen sein“, sagte sie und deutete nacheinander auf Thiel und Boerne.

„Wahrscheinlich konnte _der da_ seine Klappe mal wieder nicht halten. Musste sich unbedingt mit seinen bescheuerten Theorien in den Mittelpunkt rücken“, maulte Thiel, weigerte sich aber weiterhin, Boerne anzusehen.

„ _Der da_ “, sagte Boerne, „hat so etwas a) nicht nötig und b) keinerlei Interesse daran, Ihre Ermittlungen zu boykottieren. _Der da_ versucht nämlich seit Wochen nichts anderes als Sie zu unterstützen, falls Ihnen das noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte.“ Boerne hielt Thiel die Zeitung hin, die dieser ganz perplex nahm. „Und _der da_ macht Sie darauf aufmerksam, dass es sich bei diesen Informationen durchaus auch um Täterwissen handeln könnte.“

Frau Klemm ließ sich resigniert in ihren Stuhl fallen.

„Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen würden“, sagte Boerne. Niemand protestierte, also ging er. Er merkte erst, wie wütend er war – und wie wütend er wirken musste –, als er schon wieder im Institut war, er seine Musik auf volle Lautstärke drehte, und Alberich ihm daraufhin keinen Vortrag über den Gebrauch von Kopfhörern hielt, sondern nur kurz den Kopf durch die Tür steckte und diese dann hinter sich schloss.

 

* * *

 

Das schien jetzt Thiels neue Taktik zu sein. Er konnte ihm nicht länger aus dem Weg gehen, weil jetzt regelmäßige Einsatzbesprechungen mit dem gesamtem Team stattfanden, von denen Thiel weder sich selbst noch Boerne ausschließen konnte, und Boerne konnte nicht jedes Mal Alberich vorschicken.

Boerne war es ja durchaus gewohnt, dass Thiel sich nicht mit überflüssigen Freundlichkeiten aufhielt, und die Kollegen schienen an Thiels Sticheleien in seine Richtung auch nichts Ungewöhnliches zu finden. Aber Boerne vermisste das Schmunzeln dazu, den Unterton, die Blicke. All die kleinen Zeichen, die ihn sonst immer hatten wissen lassen, dass später wieder alles gut sein würde, auch wenn Thiel für den Augenblick genervt war. Es tat weh, dass all das jetzt fehlte.

 

Die nächste Leiche wurde auf einem Friedhof entdeckt und versetzte eine Rentnerin in Angst und Schrecken, die eigentlich nur die Blumen auf dem Grab ihres Mannes hatte gießen wollen, und dort stattdessen eine halb eingebuddelte Frau vorfand. Diesmal war Thiel wieder selbst am Fundort.

„Und? Können Sie schon was sagen?“, fragte er.

„Sie reden ja wieder mit mir“, stellte Boerne fest, woraufhin Thiel nur mit den Augen rollte. „Sie wurde vermutlich erschlagen. Die Spuren auf dem Stein dort drüben sehen nach Blut aus, also dürfte es sich hier auch um den Tatort handeln. Genaueres -“

„Ja, ja“, unterbrach Thiel ihn. „Nach der Obduktion. Sie spielen auch immer die gleich Platte ab.“

Langsam reichte es Boerne. Doch bevor er auch nur den Mund für eine Antwort öffnen könnte, hatte Thiel schon abgewunken und war davon getrottet.

 

An diesem Abend verkroch Boerne sich nicht bis in die Nacht hinein in der Rechtsmedizin. Stattdessen klemmte er sich die aktuelle Akte unter den Arm und fuhr nach Hause. Thiels Rad stand schon vor dem Haus, also musste er wohl da sein. Boerne ließ sich hinein und klingelte dann bei Thiel Sturm. Zuerst kam gar keine Reaktion, dann hörte er Geräusche hinter der Tür, aber Thiel machte nicht auf. Boerne nahm den Finger von der Klingel.

„Thiel!“, rief er. „Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind. Machen Sie endlich auf, sonst hole ich den Ersatzschlüssel und lasse mich selbst rein.“

Anschließend klingelte er weiter und mit einem Mal wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Was?“

Boerne klatschte Thiel die Akte vor die Brust und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei, bevor er protestieren oder ihn aufhalten konnte.

„Nichts“, sagte er auf dem Weg in die Küche. „Keine verwertbaren Spuren. Und ich vermute, Sie haben auch noch nichts?“

Thiel war ihm tatsächlich gefolgt und blätterte durch die Akte.

„Nee. Bislang haben wir weder Verdächtige noch ein plausibles Motiv. Das ist alles wieder total willkürlich.“

Ungläubig sah Boerne Thiel an. Sollte dieser etwa gewillt sein, so mir nichts dir nichts zur Tagesordnungs überzugehen? Das konnte ja wohl kaum sein.

„Und was halten Sie vom Tatort? Und der Inszenierung der Leiche?“, fragte er trotzdem.

„Keine Ahnung“, seufzte Thiel, klappte den Ordner zu und warf ihn auf den Tisch. Dann blickte er zu ihm und Boerne konnte förmlich sehen, wie die überraschende Wirkung seines Überfalls verpuffte. Thiels Miene verfinsterte sich und er konnte oder wollte Boerne nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Haben Sie da nicht ne Idee zu? Auf dem Friedhof, umgeben von so vielen Leichen, das müsste doch voll ihr Ding sein.“

Boerne ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken.

„Erst reden Sie gar nicht mit mir, dann versuchen Sie ständig, mich zu provozieren. Was soll denn das, Thiel?“ Er bekam keine Antwort, aber Thiel setzte sich auch und raufte sich die Haare. „Was bezweckst du damit? Willst du mich dazu bringen, dich zu hassen?“

Thiel schnaubte. „Funktioniert’s denn?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Es verletzt mich nur.“

„Müssen wir das wirklich jetzt besprechen? Ich hab weiß Gott schon genug um die Ohren.“

„Eben deshalb ja. Thiel, ich weiß, dass Sie im Moment wirklich die – wie sagt man so schön: die Arschkarte gezogen haben.“ Thiel ließ den Anflug eines Grinsens sehen. „Aber Sie müssen das doch nicht alles alleine machen. Wir sind doch ein Team.“

„Pff. Ja. Das ist ein tolles Team, das sich nicht mal darüber einig wird, was für eine Art von Team es eigentlich ist.“

„Aber ist das im Moment nicht zweitrangig?“, fragte Boerne. „Müssen wir nicht zuerst dafür sorgen, dass wir endlich diese Morde aufklären?“

„Und wir ignorieren einfach, dass Sie -“ Thiel brach ab, machte aber eine zögerliche Geste in Boernes und dann in seine Richtung, bevor er seine Hand auf die Tischplatte sinken ließ.

„Dass ich Gefühle für Sie habe?“ Thiel verzog das Gesicht. „Ja. Wenn wir dann endlich wieder den Fall gemeinsam angehen können, tun wir das.“ Boerne fand, dass er wesentlich entschlossener klang als er sich fühlte. Aber wenigstens einer von ihnen musste jetzt vernünftig sein.

„Boerne“, sagte Thiel und Boerne wusste nicht, was das heißen sollte. Aber es klang zweifelnd.

„Außerdem wird sich daran ohnehin nichts ändern, Thiel. Ob wir es ignorieren oder nicht, ob Sie es erwidern oder nicht. Ganz egal.“ Boerne hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich war, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich befreit. Thiel dagegen schaute jetzt noch unbehaglicher drein.

„Boerne, ich -“ Er räusperte sich und setzte neu an. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nichts -“ Wieder diese Handbewegung und ein lautes Seufzen. Thiel konnte es nicht (aber er lief immerhin auch nicht weg) und für Boerne war das im Augenblick erstaunlich okay.

„Thiel“, sagte er. „Haben Sie ein Bier da? Und die Akten?“

Thiel hatte lange nicht mehr so erleichtert ausgesehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord auf dem Friedhof  
> Prompt: Was willst du tun? Mich dazu bringen, dich zu hassen?


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 

 **Grim_Reaper:** Na, mit dem Frieden war es da ja recht zügig vorbei. Aber du machst dich durchaus nicht schlecht.

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Also bist du mit meinem Spiel zufrieden?

 **Grim_Reaper:** …

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Bis du noch da?

**Grim_Reaper** _ist offline_

 

* * *

 

Boerne war froh, dass Thiel wieder mit ihm redete, dass sie sich zumindest wieder ein Stückchen Normalität zurückgeholt hatten. Zwar hatte ihr erneutes Aktenwälzen bislang auch noch nichts gebracht, aber es war immerhin gut, dass er sich nicht länger von weitem ansehen musste, wie Thiel darunter litt. Es war fast wieder so wie bevor sie angefangen hatten, miteinander zu schlafen. Mit dem Unterschied allerdings, dass Boerne jetzt eine neue Gewissheit mit sich herumtrug, ein Gefühl, eine Sehnsucht. Und irgendwie würde er lernen müssen, das mitzunehmen, ohne sich selbst oder Thiel dabei zu verlieren. Denn das kam nicht in Frage. Es mochte vielleicht nicht immer gut gehen mit Thiel. Aber ganz ohne ihn würde gar nichts gehen.

 

„Boerne?“

„Ja, Thiel. Sie sehen ganz richtig. Das ist eine abgebrochene Flasche, die da im Hals des Opfers steckt.“

„Nadeshda!“, rief Thiel. „Wir müssen uns in allen Kneipen um Umkreis nach Streitigkeiten gestern Abend erkundigen.“

Frau Krusenstern machte sich eine Notiz und eilte gleich wieder davon. Boerne runzelte die Stirn und anscheinend interpretierte Thiel das ganz richtig als Skepsis.

„Was glauben Sie, Boerne?“, fragte er.

„Naja, sehen Sie das Etikett dort am Flaschenhals?“

Thiel beugte sich über die Leiche, wich aber schnell wieder zurück. Viel mehr als ein Papierfetzen, der sich, durch das viele Blut aufgeweicht, langsam aber sicher von dem grünen Glas löste, war ohnehin nicht zu sehen.

„Hm“, machte er.

„Das sieht mir nach einer Vintage-Edition aus“, erklärte Boerne. Thiel sah ihn verständnislos an. „Dom Pérignon, Thiel. Natürlich kann ich das Jahr nicht genau entziffern, aber wenn Sie mich fragen, müssen Sie schon so mit zweitausend Euro für diese Flasche rechnen.“

„Oha.“

„So einen teuren Champagner benutzt man nicht, um jemanden nach einem Streit umzubringen. Zumindest nicht in dieser Gegend.“

Thiel nickte bedächtig. „Sie glauben also nicht an eine Tat im Affekt?“

„Mir kommt das geplant vor. Als würde der Täter etwas damit sagen wollen.“

„Nur was?“

„Und wem?“

 

Obwohl sämtliche Informationen über den neuen Mord unter Verschluss gehalten wurden, gab es am nächsten Tag einen Artikel darüber. Thiel berichtete, dass der verantwortliche Journalist eine anonyme Quelle angegeben hatte, aber diese Spur war im Sande verlaufen. Wütend lief Thiel in Boernes Küche hin und her.

„Ich glaube, Sie hatten Recht.“

„Womit?“

„Dass der Täter selbst Informationen rausgibt. Er will Aufmerksamkeit.“

Boerne hob die Augenbrauen. „Da klingt, als könnten Sie sich langsam mit der Idee eines einzigen Täters, der all die ungeklärten Morde der letzten Zeit begangen hat, anfreunden.“

Thiel hatte sich bislang immer noch dagegen gewehrt, ausschließlich auf einen Serientäter hin zu ermitteln, weil eben alles nicht so recht zusammenpasste und sie bis auf die beiden DNA-Spuren keine eindeutige Verbindung hatten. Es gab keinen Modus Operandi. Willkür und Abwechslung schienen die einzigen Konstanten zu sein.

„Ich weiß langsam gar nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll“, seufzte Thiel.

 

* * *

 

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich hätte mit meiner Frage einen Fehler gemacht. Ich wollte kein Lob einheimsen. Ich will nur von dir lernen. Und dass du zufrieden bist mit mir.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Wie du gesehen hast, bin ich zufrieden. Du hast dir einen Toast verdient.

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Danke!

 **Grim_Reaper:** Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass du nichts mehr lernen kannst.

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Keine Sorge. Ich werde meine Zeit nutzen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord mit einer grünen Waffe  
> Prompt: -


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

Boerne hätte so einiges dafür gegeben, wenn er einfach mal ein paar Tage hätte freinehmen können. Streng genommen stand dem auch jetzt nicht wirklich etwas im Wege, abgesehen von einer Vorlesung vielleicht, bei der er sich aber auch durchaus einmal vertreten lassen konnte, wenn es denn sein musste. Das hätte nur leider so gar keinen Zweck. Solange all diese Morde nicht aufgeklärt waren, würde er genauso wenig eine ruhige Minute finden wie alle anderen, die an den Ermittlungen beteiligt waren, allen voran Thiel. Es machte Boerne wahnsinnig, dass er nicht wirklich etwas tun konnte. Zumindest nicht, bis es wieder eine neue Leiche gab und der Täter endlich einen Fehler machte, Spuren hinterließ, mit denen er etwas anfangen konnte, aus denen er lesen konnte. Als Boerne vom nächsten Leichenfund erfuhr, konnte er nicht umhin zu hoffen, dass der gleiche Täter wieder zugeschlagen hatte und dass sie ihn diesmal endlich finden würden. Doch Letzteres schien immer noch nicht zu passieren. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Es konnte doch einfach nicht sein, dass jemand so oft gar keine Spuren hinterließ, nie gesehen wurde, nie im Umfeld der Opfer auftauchte. Er konnte doch nicht schlauer sein als sie alle zusammen. Den letzten Toten hatten sie im Dom unter der astronomischen Uhr gefunden. Aber dort war vermutlich nicht der Tatort gewesen. Schon wieder hatte der Täter Aufwand betrieben, das Risiko auf sich genommen, erwischt zu werden, um die Leiche in Szene zu setzen. Irgendetwas musste das zu bedeuten haben, irgendeine Botschaft musste dahinter stecken. Da war Boerne sich sicher. Nur fand er die Verbindung einfach nicht. Sein ganzer Schreibtisch war übersät mit Notizen, Skizzen, aufgeschlagenen Büchern, Ausdrucken aus dem Internet. Er hatte Daten verglichen, gegrübelt, was Tee mit Champagner und ein Schachbrett mit der astronomischen Uhr zu tun hatten, aber er fand nichts. Resigniert schmiss er seinen Kuli auf den Tisch und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Boerne hatte gedacht, er sei alleine. Alberich war schon vor bestimmt zwei Stunden gegangen. Doch jetzt lehnte in der Tür zu seinem Büro Thiel.

„Herrgott, Thiel! Schleichen Sie sich doch hier nicht so rein.“

Thiel löste sich aus dem Türrahmen und setzte sich in den Besucherstuhl vor Boernes Schreibtisch.

„Wie lange stehen Sie denn da schon rum?“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Haben Sie was gefunden?“, fragte er statt eine Antwort zu geben.

„Nein“, seufzte Boerne, nahm seine Brille ab und drückte zwei Finger auf seine Nasenwurzel. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen und vermutlich sah er genauso müde aus wie Thiel.

„Ich hatte heute keine Zeit für eine Mittagspause“, sagte Thiel. „Lassen Sie uns was essen gehen und morgen weiter machen.“

 

* * *

 

 **Grim_Reaper:** Und wie du deine Zeit genutzt hast. Schöne Idee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesursache: ein Mord mit Zeit  
> Prompt: W-wie lange stehst du da schon?


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

 

 **Grim_Reaper:** Ich habe auch eine schöne Idee. Aber die Umsetzung erfordert ebenfalls ein klein wenig Zeit. Werd nicht ungeduldig.

 

* * *

 

Erstaunlich lange passierte gar nichts. Wobei das natürlich auch nur bedingt stimmte, denn im Institut ging alles wie gewohnt seinen Gang, Boerne hatte zudem wie immer seine Studenten und Thiel und seine SOKO bemühten sich weiterhin um die Aufklärung der letzten Morde. Aber drei Wochen lang gab es kein neues Opfer, das zu ihrer Serie dazugehören könnte. Thiel erzählte, dass einige seiner besonders optimistischen Kollegen schon davon ausgingen, dass es vorbei war, aber Thiel schien das nicht zu glauben. Und Boerne auch nicht. Jeden Morgen wachte er mit der Erwartung auf, dass heute wieder etwas passieren würde. Und je mehr Zeit verging, desto aufwändiger oder spektakulärer dürfte der Tod oder die Zurschaustellung oder vielleicht auch beides dann wohl sein. Als es schließlich soweit war, wurde Boernes Ahnung durchaus bestätigt. Er wurde in die Galerie eines Künstlers gerufen und er konnte es Thiel nicht verübeln, dass dieser sich beim Anblick, der sich ihnen dort bot, erst einmal angewidert abwandte. Der Kopf der Toten war mit einer Art Druckerpresse zerquetscht worden und selbst Boerne bemerkte sich einen kurzen Moment innehalten, ehe er mit der ersten Sichtung beginnen konnte.

„Ich vermute, sie ist schon vor zwei oder drei Tagen umgebracht worden“, informierte er schließlich Thiel und Frau Krusenstern. Diese blätterte durch ihren Notizblock.

„Am Samstagmorgen“, sagte sie.

„Ach?“, fragte Boerne und Thiel forderte sie auf, das zu erklären.

„Der Herr Graefen, also der Besitzer der Galerie, hat ausgesagt, dass sie jeden Samstagmorgen hier putzt.“

„Kommt dieser Graefen als Täter in Frage?“, wollte Thiel wissen. Nadeshda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er kam gestern erst aus dem Urlaub zurück. Das wird schon überprüft, aber ich denke, er sagt die Wahrheit.“

„Und heute Morgen wollte er den Laden wieder aufmachen?“, fragte Boerne.

„Ja. Da hat er sie gefunden.“

Boerne wechselte einen Blick mit Thiel.

„Sie glauben…“

„Ja“, nickte Boerne. „Der Täter hat bis zum Ende des Urlaubs gewartet. So hatte er einerseits noch freie Bahn, andererseits konnte er sicher sein, dass die Leiche zeitnah gefunden wird.“

„Möglich“, stimmte Thiel zu.

„Aber das würde doch bedeuten“, fuhr Boerne fort, „dass er aus dem Umfeld der Galerie stammen muss. Er muss von den Arbeitszeiten der Reinigungskraft und von dem Urlaub gewusst haben.“

Thiel versuchte, ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zu bremsen.

„Immer langsam, Boerne. Die Urlaubsdaten stehen auf einem Schild, das in der Tür hängt, und um zu wissen, wann hier geputzt wird, muss man nur regelmäßig an dem Laden vorbeikommen.“

„Aber möglich wäre es doch.“ Boerne wollte einfach gerne, dass es endlich einen brauchbaren Ansatz gab.

„Vielleicht“, sagte Thiel, doch sonderlich zuversichtlich wirkte er dabei nicht gerade.

 

Als sich ein paar Tage später immer noch nichts ergeben hatte, beschloss Boerne, den Tatort selber nochmal genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Vielleicht hatten sie ja doch noch etwas übersehen. Oder ihm kam dort eine Idee. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm jedenfalls auch nicht ein.

Die Galerie hatte bereits wieder geöffnet und eine Türglocke kündigte ihn an, als Boerne eintrat.

„Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen“, rief es aus einem Nebenraum.

Boerne nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich umzusehen. Die Presse war inzwischen aufs gründlichste gereinigt worden und abgesehen von den Grafiken an den Wänden gab es nichts zu sehen, das spannend gewesen wäre oder ihn irgendwie weitergebracht hätte.

„Was kann ich denn für Sie tun? Möchten Sie einen der Kupferstiche erwerben?“ Boerne drehte sich zu Graefen um. Dessen Miene verfinsterte sich. „Oh, sind Sie nicht auch einer von den Polizisten? Was wollen Sie denn schon wieder hier?“

So viel also zu der Idee, sich unauffällig umzuhören. Dann eben anders.

„Eigentlich bin ich nur noch einmal hergekommen, weil mich Ihre Bilder so beeindruckt haben“, sagte Boerne und zeigte wahllos auf einige der Kunstwerke. Graefen lächelte ihn jetzt an und im Nu war er dabei, Boerne in aller Ausführlichkeit von seinen Kupferstichen zu erzählen.

„Ich habe sogar die Presse selbst gebaut.“

„Sagen Sie mal, wie leicht ist denn die Bedienung? Muss man sich damit auskennen?“

Graefen packte Boerne am Arm und zog ihn zur Presse. „Ich zeige es Ihnen. Im Grunde ist es nicht schwierig, aber ein bisschen Kraft braucht es natürlich schon.“ Und er zeigte Boerne jeden Handgriff. Das war zwar durchaus interessant, bestätigte aber ansonsten nur, dass der Täter nicht zwangsläufig aus dem Umfeld kommen oder Vorwissen mitbringen musste.

Anschließend musste Boerne sich regelrecht von Graefen loseisen (oder in diesem Fall wohl eher loskupfern), weil der anscheinend gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte, über seine Kunst zu reden, wenn er erst einmal angefangen hatte. Als Boerne endlich die Galerie verließ, lehnte an seinem Auto auf der anderen Straßenseite Thiel.

„Was hatten Sie denn da drin so angelegentlich zu besprechen?“

Boerne berichtete kurz, was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

„Na, der Typ sieht aus, als hätte er sich gern noch was länger mit Ihnen unterhalten“, meinte Thiel und ruckte mit dem Kopf an Boerne vorbei. Boerne blickte sich um und sah Graefen in der Tür zu seinem Laden stehen. Er winkte ihm lächelnd und Boerne hob ebenfalls die Hand zu Gruß.

„Gehen Sie auch noch rein?“, fragte Boerne.

„Das kann ich mir ja jetzt wohl sparen. Ich krieg aus dem nichts Neues mehr raus.“

„Och, Thiel, sind Sie eifersüchtig?“ Boerne fürchtete kurz, dass Thiel solche Witzchen gar nicht lustig finden würde, aber es war einfach so angenehm, dass sie ihre frühere Dynamik einigermaßen wiedergefunden hatten, dass er nicht alles, was er sagte, erst dreimal hinterfragen wollte. Thiel runzelte auch nur kurz die Stirn, dann sagte er:

„Weil Sie mir zuvorgekommen sind? Garantiert, Boerne.“ Er seufzte. „Das sind doch eh alles nur Strohhalme, an die wir uns hier klammern.“

„Wir werden ihn finden“, sagte Boerne, obwohl er sich dessen längst nicht mehr so sicher war. Thiel sagte daraufhin lange gar nichts, dann nickte er.

„Ja. Werden wir.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord mit Kupfer  
> Prompt: Warte – bist du eifersüchtig?


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

 

Junge Menschen waren immer besonders schlimm. Natürlich behandelte Boerne jede Leiche, die in seinem Institut landete, mit dem gleichen Respekt und der gleichen Sorgfalt und es war immer schrecklich, wenn ein Mensch gewaltsam aus dem Leben gerissen wurde. Und doch, je jünger sie waren, desto näher ging es ihm, desto mehr Fragen kamen auf, desto sinnloser erschien der Tod. Der Junge, der jetzt auf seinem Tisch lag, hatte sich sicher schon für sehr erwachsen gehalten, hatte Pläne gehabt und Träume. Und plötzlich war er tot, an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt, eigentlich fast noch ein Kind.

Boerne hatte nie Kinder gewollt, und trotzdem, immer wenn er einen so jungen Menschen obduzieren musste, konnte er nicht umhin sich zu fragen, in welcher Relation er zu seinem eigenen Kind stehen würde, wenn er denn eins hätte. Dieser Junge hier war nicht so viel jünger als sein Sohn oder seine Tochter es jetzt wären, wenn er und Isabel damals– aber das hatte nie zur Debatte gestanden und das war auch gut so. Sonst hätte er vielleicht nie mit Thiel– Boerne seufzte und fragte sich, ob der Gedanke _daran_ jemals leichter werden würde. Jetzt allerdings war es zweitrangig, wie schwer _ihm_ irgendetwas fiel. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Thiel nämlich einen Sohn, älter zwar und weit weg, aber Boerne kannte Thiel schließlich. Dem ging es jetzt alles andere als gut und er würde einen Teufel tun, das zuzugeben. Stattdessen hatte er wahrscheinlich vor, bis mitten in der Nacht im Büro zu sitzen, um wenigstens das Gefühl zu haben, etwas zu tun, auch wenn er vor dem Morgen eigentlich kaum etwas würde ausrichten können. Als Boerne versuchte ihn anzurufen, ging Thiel weder an sein Handy noch zu Hause ans Telefon. In seinem Büro klang es, als würde der Hörer abgenommen und sofort wieder auf die Gabel gelegt. Thiel wollte nicht mit Boerne sprechen und Boerne wollte Thiel jetzt nicht allein lassen. Also löschte er alle Lichter in der Rechtsmedizin und fuhr ins Präsidium. Der entsprechende Flur war wie ausgestorben und Thiels Büro als einziges noch besetzt. Thiel sah nur kurz von seinen Akten auf, als Boerne eintrat und sich einen Stuhl heranzog. Lange saßen sie schweigend da, bevor Thiel schließlich die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch von sich schob. Er sah aus, als würde er sie am liebsten durch die Gegend werfen oder zerfetzen. Aber stattdessen lehnte er sich einfach zurück.

„Das ist alles so sinnlos, Boerne“, sagte er müde. Boerne nickte nur und Thiel musterte ihn, als frage er sich, was Boerne eigentlich hier machte.

„Kommen Sie, Thiel, ich fahre Sie nach Hause.“

„Ach, Boerne“, seufzte Thiel. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.“

Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte ein solcher Abend zweifelsohne mit Sex geendet. Weil sie eben irgendwohin mussten mit ihren Emotionen und gleichzeitig weg von ihnen. Weil sie sich zuhörten, auch wenn sie das, was sie bewegte, noch gar nicht in Worte fassen konnten. Sie hätten es beide nicht hinterfragt. Aber das war vorbei, durfte jetzt nicht passieren. Und doch schien es genau die Richtung zu sein, die sie gerade einschlugen. Boerne konnte sehen, dass Thiel es wollte und nicht wollte. Genau wie er. Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern und nach einem langen Moment des Zögerns erhob Thiel sich.

„Dann lassen Sie uns fahren.“

Sie legten den Weg schweigend zurück, schlossen schweigend die Haustür auf, nahmen schweigend die Stufen nach oben.

„Nacht, Boerne“, sagte Thiel und wandte sich seiner Tür zu.

„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte Boerne und ging in seine eigene Wohnung. Allein. Und allein stand er im Flur und bekam das Bild von Thiel nicht aus dem Kopf, der auf der anderen Seite der Wand war, nur ein paar Meter entfernt, und der jetzt auch allein durch eine Tür ging. Boerne würde es vermutlich später bereuen und es würde die Dinge definitiv nicht einfacher machen, aber damit würde er sich dann eben später auseinandersetzen. Er drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür wieder, bereit über den Flur zu eilen und bei Thiel zu klingeln. Aber Thiel stand schon auf seiner Fußmatte. Verdutzt sahen sie sich an.

„Willst du-“, setzte Boerne an und verstummte nur, weil Thiel gleichzeitig fragte „Kann ich-?“ Ihr kurzes gemeinsames Auflachen entbehrte jeglichen Humors.

„Wirklich, Boerne?“, hakte Thiel nach. Boerne wusste, Thiel würde es verstehen, wenn er nein sagen würde. Aber Boerne wollte nicht nein sagen. Boerne wollte Thiel.

„Komm schon rein“, sagte er und kaum dass er die Tür hinter Thiel zugemacht hatte, diesmal mit ihnen beiden auf derselben Seite, begann Thiel auch schon damit, alle möglichen Knöpfe an Boernes Kleidung zu öffnen. Boerne hatte vermisst, wie Thiel schmeckte und roch und sich unter seinen Händen anfühlte. Sie hinterließen eine Spur auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, nur eben nicht aus Brotkrumen, sondern aus Jacken, einem T-Shirt, einer Krawatte, einem Hemd. Der Rest wurde zu einem Haufen am Fuße des Bettes, ehe Boerne Thiel auf selbiges schubste. Und dann ließ Boerne sich Zeit. Er wollte, dass Thiel an nichts mehr dachte. An nichts mehr denken konnte. Dass er nur noch fühlte, was Boerne mit seinem Mund und seinen Händen machte. Außerdem konnte es durchaus das letzte Mal sein, dass sie auf diese Weise zusammenkamen, und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass es egoistisch war, aber Boerne wollte es genießen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie einfach hastig übereinander herfielen, sich befriedigten und genauso schnell wieder auseinander gingen wie sie im Bett gelandet waren. Er wollte es hinauszögern, Thiel verführen, ihn streicheln und halten und küssen, wollte kosten und auskosten. Und Thiel ließ sich auf Boerne ein, ließ ihn das Tempo bestimmen, erwiderte und kostete auch aus. Zum ersten Mal hatte Boerne das Gefühl, dass sie nicht einfach nur Sex hatten, sondern dass sie sich liebten. Und er war froh, dass sie in seiner Wohnung waren. Thiel gehen zu lassen, möglichst wenn er selbst schon eingeschlafen war, war eine Sache. Selbst zu gehen eine ganz andere. Dafür hätte er heute nicht die nötige Kraft aufbringen können. Und auch Thiel war bei weitem nicht so entschlossen wie sonst. Er hielt Boerne fest, mit Armen und Beinen, so als wolle er ihn für immer in sich behalten. Boerne küsste ihn erneut und erst dann ließ Thiel es zu, dass Boerne sich von ihm löste. Aber Thiel gewährte im gerade so viel Freiraum, dass Boerne sich neben ihn legen konnte. Boerne spürte Thiels Arme fest um sich und seinen Atem an seinem Hals und der Moment war so friedlich, dass er ihn am liebsten eingefroren hätte. So lange es ging kämpfte Boerne dagegen an, dass ihm die Augen zufielen.

Boerne wachte auf, weil ihm kalt war und weil sich sein Arm anfühlte, als würde er gleich abfallen. Schuld daran war Thiel, der darauf lag, fest eingewickelt in die Bettdecke und selig vor sich hin schnarchend. Boerne war noch verschlafen genug, um das Glück für einen Moment spüren zu können. Und dann musste er sich wohl bewegt oder ein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn mit einem Mal schreckte Thiel hoch. Etwas orientierungslos sah er sich um, rieb sich gähnend über das Gesicht und wandte sich dann Boerne zu. Thiels Augen weiteten sich.

„Scheiße, Boerne!“ Und schon war es vorbei mit der Idylle. „Ich müsste längst im Präsidium sein. Wieso hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?“

Boerne war so damit beschäftigt zu begreifen, dass Thiel so erschrocken auf den Wecker auf dem Nachttisch hinter Boerne geschaut hatte und gar nicht auf ihn, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie Thiel sich aus dem Bett kämpfte, seine Kleidung zusammensuchte und sich anzog.

„Ich muss los. Bis später“, rief er aus dem Flur und Boerne hörte nur noch die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Was zur Hölle war das denn gewesen?

 

* * *

 

 **Grim_Reaper:** Was zur Hölle war das denn?

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Was meinst du? Es war blutig. Das sollte dir doch eigentlich gefallen.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Aber wie hast du dir dein Opfer ausgesucht?

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** …

 **Grim_Reaper:** Du erkennst also deinen Fehler, ja? Das war doch fast noch ein Kind, mit Familie und Freunden. Ich dachte, dir wäre klar, warum wir uns immer für Obdachlose, Alleinstehende, Außenseiter entschieden haben?!

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Aber die Aufmerksamkeit…

 **Grim_Reaper:** Aufmerksamkeit kann man sich auch anders sichern. Sieh zu und lerne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord durch Blut  
> Prompt: -


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

 

Zwei Tage sah und hörte Boerne so gut wie nichts von Thiel. Natürlich steckten sie beide bis zum Hals in Ermittlungen oder Untersuchungen, aber Boerne hatte auch nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo sie standen. Er hatte von Anfang an gedacht, dass es ein Fehler sein würde, Thiel noch einmal in sein Bett zu lassen. Zu holen. Und jetzt wollte er sich nicht so gerne damit auseinandersetzen, wie richtig genau er mit dieser Einschätzung gelegen hatte.

Am dritten Abend dann wurde Boerne aus dem Schlaf gerissen, weil sich jemand zu ihm ins Bett legte.

„Schlaf weiter“, murmelte Thiel und schmiegte sich an ihn. Der Wecker zeigte zwei Uhr und Boerne dachte noch, dass Thiel den Ersatzschlüssel benutzt haben musste. Der ja eigentlich für Notfälle gedacht war. Am nächsten Morgen war Boerne allein und er war sich fast sicher, einen ziemlich merkwürdigen Traum gehabt zu haben. Aber das Schauspiel wiederholte sich in der nächsten Nacht und in der Nacht danach auch. Boerne nahm sich vor, Thiel zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber Thiel kam und ging so, dass Boerne nicht dazu kam. Und als sie sich das nächste Mal tagsüber sahen, hatten sie weiß Gott anderes zu tun. Boerne war ins Präsidium gefahren, aber er hatte kaum Thiels Büro betreten, als dessen Telefon klingelte. Mit wachsender Unruhe verfolgte Boerne Thiels Seite des Gesprächs.

„Was? Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! – Verdammte Scheiße! – Am Bahnhof? Ja, ich komme sofort. Haben Sie schon ein Team-? – Gut. Bis gleich.“

„Soll ich fahren?“, fragte Boerne, sobald Thiel aufgelegt hatte. Der überlegte nicht lange.

„Ja, das geht jetzt wohl am schnellsten“, sagte er, während er schon auf den Flur eilte. Boerne rannte ihm hinterher.

„Richtung Hauptbahnhof?“, fragte er, als er vom Parkplatz fuhr. Thiel brummte zustimmend.

„Auf dem Vorplatz sind ein Obdachloser und sein Hund erschossen worden. Vermutlich ein Scharfschütze auf einem Dach. Nadeshda kümmert sich um die Evakuierung.“

Boerne fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern drückte das Gaspedal durch und kam innerhalb kürzester Zeit bei den Einsatzfahrzeugen des SEK zu stehen. Im Normalfall hätte Thiel sich garantiert über seinen rasanten Fahrstil beschwert. Jetzt allerdings hatte er schon die Tür aufgerissen, bevor Boerne überhaupt den Motor abgestellt hatte.

„Bleib im Wagen“, sagte er noch und dann war er weg. Boerne hielt das Warten eine Viertelstunde aus. Fünfzehn Minuten, in denen nichts weiter passierte, außer dass er durch die Windschutzscheibe beobachten konnte, wie Frau Krusenstern Thiel eine schusssichere Weste reichte und wie die beiden sich mit dem Einsatzleiter besprachen. Dann wurde es Boerne zu blöd und er stieg ebenfalls aus.

„Was hat der denn hier zu suchen?“ Der Mann vom SEK hatte ihn als erstes entdeckt und Thiel fuhr erst jetzt zu ihm herum.

„Boerne, ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst im Auto bleiben.“ Trotz dieses Protestes reichte Thiel ihm ebenfalls eine Weste.

„Ich nehme doch an, wir befinden uns hier außerhalb der Schusslinie“, sagte Boerne.

„Anziehen!“, blaffte Thiel ihn an und Boerne gehorchte.

„Lassen Sie mich doch wenigstens schon mal einen Blick auf die Leiche werfen. Vielleicht kann ich -“

„Die liegt noch auf dem Platz“, unterbrach Frau Krusenstern ihn. „Da kommt keiner hin, solange wir den Schützen nicht haben.“ Thiel nickte energisch.

„Oder er längst über alle Berge ist“, murmelte Boerne, aber niemand beachtete ihn mehr. Stattdessen richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Aufnahmen und Funkdurchsagen der Leute, die die Umgebung sicherten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Entwarnung kam, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Der Ort, von dem aus geschossen worden sein musste, war rasch ausgemacht gewesen. Erstens gab es nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten und zweitens hatte ihr Täter sich schleunigst aus dem Staub gemacht, ohne wirklich hinter sich aufzuräumen. Selbst auf dem Monitor im Transporter des SEK waren die Abdrücke zu sehen, die das Stativ des Gewehrs im Staub hinterlassen hatte.

 

Nach diesem Großeinsatz herrschte natürlich erst einmal Aufregung. Als ob sie nicht alle schon genug zu tun hätten, saß ihnen zu allem Überfluss die Presse mehr denn je im Nacken und die Öffentlichkeit wurde unruhig. Und alles, was sie mit Gewissheit sagen konnten, war, dass der Obdachlose mit der gleichen Waffe erschossen worden war wie der Mountainbikefahrer im Wald vor etlichen Wochen. Wirklich weiter brachte sie das aber auch nicht. Zumindest reagierte Thiel nicht gerade begeistert, als Boerne sich erkundigte, ob man nicht herausfinden konnte, wo die Waffe beschafft worden war.

„Das ist ja eine tolle Idee, Herr Professor. Wären wir ohne Sie gar nicht drauf gekommen.“

Boerne verkrümelte sich daraufhin lieber und er war überrascht, als er an diesem Abend hörte, wie seine Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde. Kurz darauf stand Thiel in der Schlafzimmertür.

„Du bist ja noch wach“, stellte er erstaunt fest.

„Mhm“, machte Boerne und klappte die Zeitschrift zu, in der er geblättert hatte, weil er trotz der fortgeschrittenen Uhrzeit noch zu aufgekratzt war, um zu schlafen.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Boerne schließlich, was er schon seit ein paar Tagen wissen wollte.

„Du wolltest doch mehr“, sagte Thiel, während er ins Bett kletterte und ein Stück der Bettdecke zu sich herüber zog. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!  
„Schon“, sagte Boerne. „Aber du bist geflüchtet, als ich dir das gesagt habe und hast mich eine halbe Ewigkeit lang gemieden wie der Teufel das Weihwasser.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Thiel abwartend an.

„Aber ich bin doch hier“, sagte Thiel, als würde das alles erklären. Und vielleicht tat es das für ihn auch. Boerne seufzte.

„Ja, bist du. Aber ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet. Das kannst du doch nicht für dich behalten. Ich kann nicht dein Geheimnis sein. Du musst mir sagen, woran wir sind.“

„Oh“, sagte Thiel und dann lange nichts. Boerne wartete.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir über deine…Gefühle für mich gesprochen haben?“

Solche Unterhaltungen führten sie nicht oft. Da würde Boerne die paar wenigen wohl kaum vergessen. „Selbstverständlich.“

„Was ich da jedenfalls schon versucht habe zu sagen: es ist nicht so, als würde ich _nichts_ fühlen. Wenn’s um dich geht, ist da nur viel zu viel. Das war schon immer so. Du treibst mich manchmal regelrecht in den Wahnsinn.“

Na, das klang ja rosig. Doch es klang auch, als würde da noch was kommen. „Aber?“, fragte Boerne also.

„Aber“, sagte Thiel, „ich will es genau so. Ich will nicht nur mit dir schlafen, sondern auch neben dir.“

Boerne musste lächeln, als er seine eigenen Worte wiedererkannte. Er drehte sich zu Thiel um und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Hätte dir das nicht etwas früher einfallen können?“, neckte er, weil er sonst wahrscheinlich angefangen hätte zu heulen.

„Ich bin halt nicht so schlau wie Sie, Herr Professor. Manchmal brauche ich etwas länger.“

 

* * *

 

 **Grim_Reaper:** Siehst du?

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Ja. Da ergibt Sinn. Aber so richtig erfüllend ist es nicht, oder?

 **Grim_Reaper:** Was hast du vor?

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** …

 **Grim_Reaper:** Sei vorsichtig!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord in der Öffentlichkeit  
> Prompt: Ich bin es leid, dein Geheimnis zu sein.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

 

Boerne konnte zuerst nicht so genau sagen, ob es gut war, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt entschieden hatten, dass sie ab sofort wohl eine Beziehung führen würden, oder ob es nicht besser für sie wäre, wenn sie sich etwas Zeit nehmen könnten, um sich erst einmal zu finden und zurechtzufinden. Aber dann merkte er, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so viel zu finden gab, weil er und Thiel im Grunde schon seit Jahren Partner waren. Sie hatten sich das nur viel zu lange nicht eingestehen können oder wollen und es nicht bis in die letzte Konsequenz ausgelebt. Und dadurch dass sie jetzt so viel zu tun hatten und so eingespannt waren, gab es gar keine Gelegenheit, in der doch noch Zweifel aufkommen konnten. Nicht dass Boerne das ernsthaft in Erwägung zog. Er war sich seiner Sache schon viel zu lange viel zu sicher und Thiel war das alles zwar viel schwerer gefallen, aber jetzt da er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, würde er sicher nicht gleich wieder einen Rückzieher machen. Und dass sie auch körperlich Gefallen aneinander fanden, hatten sie ja nun wirklich schon hinreichend geklärt. Boerne war dankbar dafür, dass sie das bisschen Zweisamkeit, das sie hatten, einfach genießen konnten. All diese mitunter etwas unbeholfenen ersten Schritte einer beginnenden Beziehung, seien sie emotionaler oder sexueller Natur, konnten sie einfach überspringen.

 

Mussten sie auch, denn die nächste Leiche ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Und diesmal gab es einen ganzen Haufen Verdächtiger oder zumindest mehrere Menschen mit einem Motiv.

„Der kannte anscheinend keine Verwandten, wenn es darum ging, in der Firma aufzusteigen“, sagte Thiel beim Abendessen. „Die Kollegen wirkten alle nicht, als würden sie ihm auch nur eine Träne nachweinen.“

Boerne kaute hastig zu Ende und zeigte mit seiner Gabel über den Tisch hinweg auf Thiel.

„Ach so, es gab übrigens Fremd-DNA am Toten.“

„Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Irgendwelche Treffer?“

„Der Abgleich läuft doch noch. Es ist noch Reis da. Möchtest du noch?“

„Ich geh schon“, sagte Thiel und nahm ihre Teller mit in die Küche. „Aber ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass du da was findest. Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mord hier auch von unserem Täter begannen wurde.“

 

Damit lag Thiel allerdings gründlich daneben. Aufgeregt stürmte Boerne zu Thiel ins Büro. Auf dem Weg ins Präsidium hatte er mehr Verkehrsregeln gebrochen als in der Nähe so vieler Polizisten gesund sein dürfte. Etwas außer Atem warf Boerne den Schnellhefter auf den Tisch.

„Wir haben einen Treffer. Es ist die gleiche DNA wie in dem Taschentuch bei der erwürgten Joggerin und wie bei dem Mann vom Freilichtmuseum.“

„Ach nee.“ Thiel erhob sich. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob unsere Verdächtigen uns freiwillig ein paar Proben geben.“

 

Das taten sie tatsächlich, aber keine davon stimmte mit ihrem Material überein. Thiel schäumte vor Wut. Die Blätter mit den negativen Ergebnissen waren bereits zerknüllt im Mülleimer gelandet. Die Staatsanwältin hatte sich eine Zigarette angezündet – in Thiels Büro, das musste man sich mal vorstellen –, weil sie die Nase voll davon gehabt hatte, sich von Thiel anmeckern zu lassen, und hatte damit doch nur weiteres Gemecker provoziert. Sie hatte versucht, zu erklären, warum sie keine DNA-Reihenuntersuchung anordnen konnte, wenn sie das Feld der Testpersonen nicht einmal richtig einschränken konnten, aber Thiel war ihr einfach über den Mund gefahren. Jetzt saß Frau Klemm im Besucherstuhl und qualmte vor sich hin – wortwörtlich und im übertragenen Sinne – und Thiel fluchte weiter. Boerne beobachtete diese ganze Szene vom Fenster aus. Er konnte ja verstehen, dass Thiel sich so ärgerte. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis das alles aus ihm herausbrechen würde. Aber hier konnte nun wirklich niemand etwas dafür.

„Chef“, versuchte Frau Krusenstern einzulenken, „das hat doch keinen Zweck, dass Sie sich hier so aufregen.“

„Ach nein? Alles andere hat ja wohl auch keinen Zweck!“, fuhr Thiel sie an.

„Wir fangen einfach nochmal von vorne an und dann kriegen wir den Kerl.“ Nadeshda sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber sie gab sich Mühe.

„Nochmal von vorne anfangen“, höhnte Thiel. „Wie oft denn noch? Das bringt doch alles nichts!“

„Aber-“

„Ich kann Ihren scheiß Optimismus nicht mehr hören!“ Thiel war jetzt richtig laut geworden und Frau Krusenstern sah reichlich pikiert aus, dass er sie so direkt angefahren hatte.

„Thiel“, setzte Boerne an.

„Halt du dich da raus!“, schnauzte Thiel. „Ich hab die Schnauze voll von dem ganzen dummen Gelaber.“

„Thiel!“

„Tut doch lieber alle was statt hier dumme Sprüche zu klopfen!“

„Frank!“ Boerne war jetzt auch laut geworden. „Es reicht!“

Thiel starrte ihn einen ewig langen Moment wütend an. Dann atmete er laut aus und sackte in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zusammen.

„Du hast Recht“, sagte er. „Tschuldigung.“ Das war an die beiden Frauen gerichtet. Sie nickten. „Lassen Sie uns Feierabend machen. Und morgen nochmal von vorne anfangen.“

 

Thiel folgte Boerne ohne Proteste zu seinem Auto, aber sie waren schon auf halbem Weg nach Hause, bevor er sprach.

„Boerne, wegen eben. Also… das war gut. Danke.“

„Mhm“, machte Boerne nur. Er konnte sich denken, dass Thiel diese Worte gerade einiges an Überwindung gekostet hatten. Also entschied er sich, nicht weiter darauf herumzureiten.

„Ich hab mich wie der hinterletzte Idiot aufgeführt“, seufzte Thiel nach einer Weile. Boerne konnte Thiel jetzt Recht geben oder ihm versichern, dass sein Verhalten bis zu eine gewissen Grad nachvollziehbar gewesen war. Oder er konnte versuchen, ihn etwas aufzumuntern.

„Ja. Aber ab und zu ist das schon in Ordnung. Solange du mein Idiot bist.“

Boerne schielte rüber zum Beifahrersitz und konnte Thiels Schmunzeln sehen. Doch dann seufzte er erneut.

„Meinst du, Nadeshda und Frau Klemm wissen jetzt Bescheid? Also über uns?“

Die beiden hatten vorhin vielsagende Blicke getauscht, als Boerne Thiel zur Räson gerufen hatte, als er ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte, als sie sich geduzt hatten.

„Ich nehme an, sie haben eins und eins zusammengezählt und zwei rausbekommen“, sagte er und wartete gespannt auf Thiels Reaktion, während er parkte und den Motor ausstellte.

„Gut“, sagte Thiel und drückte Boernes Hand, bevor er ausstieg und Richtung Haus ging.

 

* * *

 

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Siehst du! Es geht auch so! Der Typ hatte es wirklich verdient.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Kanntest du ihn etwa?

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich diesen Job bestimmt noch.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Dann werden Sie dich kriegen.

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Ach was.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Du wirst unvorsichtig. Vielleicht sollten wir unser Spiel hier beenden. Bevor wir beide verlieren.

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Ich fange jetzt erst so richtig an.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Dann kann ich nicht länger Teil davon sein.

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Ich kann auch sehr gut ohne dich weiter machen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord mit Genugtuung  
> Prompt: Ich mag ein Idiot sein, aber ich bin immer noch dein Idiot. (Mal wieder etwas abgewandelt.)


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

 

Thiel und sein Team fingen noch einmal von vorne an, aber auch das schien nur wenig zu bringen. Boerne hätte gerne geholfen oder wäre zumindest gerne bei der erneuten Besprechung mit allen Beteiligten dabei gewesen. Aber er hatte eine Leiche auf dem Tisch.  Es hatte alles auf einen Suizid mit Tabletten hingedeutet, doch die Todesursache musste noch bestätigt und eine Fremdeinwirkung definitiv ausgeschlossen werden. Und irgendetwas gefiel Boerne an dieser Sache zudem ganz und gar nicht. Er konnte nur seinen Finger noch nicht darauf legen, was es war. Das kam erst, als die Ergebnisse der Toxikologie endlich da waren.

„Alberich!“, rief Boerne und öffnete einen anderen Ordner mit einem inzwischen monatealten Obduktionsbericht, dem auch eine toxikologische Untersuchung beilag. „Alberich!“

„Was denn, Chef?“ Sie kam in sein Büro und Boerne winkte sie um seinen Schreibtisch herum.

„Sehen Sie hier das gleiche, was ich sehe?“

Sie studierte die beiden Akten einen Moment lang. „Der gleiche Wirkstoff als Todesursache“, murmelte sie. „Sogar das gleiche Medikament. Worauf wollen Sie damit hinaus?“

Boerne sprang auf.

„Ich muss sofort zu Thiel.“

 

Sowohl Thiel als auch Frau Krusenstern waren sofort ganz Ohr.

„Und es war der gleiche Gerinnungshemmer wie bei dem Mann vor ein paar Monaten, als wir von einem Suizid oder einem Unglück ausgegangen sind?“, vergewisserte Frau Krusenstern sich, als Boerne seine Entdeckung vorgetragen hatte.

„Ja, sag ich doch. Es war sogar exakt das gleiche Arzneimittel.“

„Wir schicken die KTU nochmal in die Wohnung“, sagte Thiel. „Wir haben bisher keinen Abschiedsbrief gefunden und soweit ich weiß auch keine passende Medikamentenschachtel. Es ist einfach zu viel merkwürdiges Zeug passiert in letzter Zeit, als dass das jetzt ein Zufall sein könnte.“

 

Und sie wurden tatsächlich fündig. Auf dem PC der Toten. Thiel war überraschend gut gelaunt, als er abends bei Boerne klingelte und ihm die Ausdrucke einiger E-Mails zeigte.

„Hier, das war alles irgendwie verschlüsselt und schon gelöscht, aber unsere Computerleute konnten das wieder herstellen.“

Boerne blätterte durch die Seiten. Die Frau war bedroht worden. Jemand hatte ihr – für sie anscheinend sehr glaubhaft – versichert, er würde ihre Schwester und Neffen töten, sollte sie die Tabletten nicht schlucken, die er ihr hatte zukommen lassen. Boerne schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Wieso hatte sie sich denn nicht gleich an die Polizei gewandt?! Jetzt war es für solche Überlegungen natürlich zu spät und wenn Boerne sich nicht sehr täuschte, hatten sie hier endlich einen Hinweis auf ihren Täter.

„Was ist mit dem Absender?“, fragte er.

„Die aus der IT sind dran. Es kann ein bisschen dauern, aber die meinten, die würden ihn ausfindig machen können. Bald haben wir ihn im Sack, Boerne!“

Thiels grimmiger Entschlossenheit folgte ein halbes Lächeln, das viel leichter war als jedes seltene der letzten Wochen. Boerne lächelte zurück und einen langen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Dann küsste Thiel ihn, einfach so, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen, und Boerne fragte sich, ob es immer so bleiben würde, dass da so viel Liebe in ihm war, dass sein Herz fast zu platzen schien.

 

Es dauerte über eine Woche, bis die Computerexperten tatsächlich mit etwas um die Ecke kamen. Thiel berichtete etwas von Darknet und einem Chatverlauf. Boerne verstand die Einzelheiten nicht ganz, was seiner Ansicht nach aber daran lag, dass Thiel das alles auch nicht so genau verstanden hatte und dementsprechend schlecht erklärte. Das Entscheidende aber war: sie hatten nicht nur einen Täter, sondern zwei, die sich in den letzten Monaten in einem perfiden Spiel immer weiter angestachelt und versucht hatten, sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. Anfangs schien es einfach nur darum gegangen zu sein, auf möglichst kreative Art zu töten, sich gegenseitig mit der Inszenierung etwas zu sagen. Das waren die versteckten Botschaften gewesen, die Boerne einfach nicht hatte verstehen können. Aber dann war anscheinend eine persönliche Komponente ins Spiel gekommen. Thiel hatte eine Liste gemacht. Bis dato gingen sechzehn Morde auf das Konto der beiden. Mehr als sie ihnen bislang mehr oder weniger eindeutig zugeordnet hatten. Jetzt mussten sie die beiden nur noch finden.

 

* * *

 

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Deine Sorge war vollkommen übertrieben. Die letzte hatte es auch verdient. Sie hätte mich damals nicht abblitzen lassen sollen. Und auch jetzt schöpft niemand nur den kleinsten Verdacht. Wir sind zu gut. Wir sind unauffindbar.

 

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Warum willst du nicht weiter machen? Uns kann doch nichts passieren.

 

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord per PC  
> Prompt: -


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

 

 **Grim_Reaper:** Ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach, ob ich nicht noch einen Zug machen soll.

 **Death’s_Apprentice:** Ich wusste es doch. Du hast das schließlich alles begonnen. Du kannst nicht einfach aufhören.

 **Grim_Reaper:** Dein Tod wäre ein krönender Abschluss für mein Spiel.

 

* * *

 

„Die bringen sich noch gegenseitig um, bevor wir sie kriegen“, meckerte Thiel beim Mittagessen in der Kantine vor sich hin, gerade als Boerne sich mit seinem Tablett zu ihm und Frau Klemm an den Tisch setzte.

„Wäre das so schlimm?“, fragte Boerne. Sollte einer der Täter tatsächlich bei ihm auf dem Tisch landen, würde sich sein Mitleid jedenfalls in Grenzen halten.

„Ich will sie haben, bevor es noch mehr Tote gibt. Egal wer das ist“, sagte Thiel und Frau Klemm nickte.

„Ich hätte sie auch lieber beide vor Gericht.“

Eigentlich hatten Sie ja Recht. Aber Boerne war eben auch froh, wenn das alles endlich vorbei war. Frau Klemm erhob sich als erste vom Tisch.

„Ich geh mal noch eine rauchen. Ich will das junge Glück nicht länger stören“, sagte sie grinsend.

Boerne sah, wie Thiel die Augen verdrehte. Als Frau Klemm sich jedoch entfernt hatte, sagte er:

„Nadeshda meinte die Tage irgendwann, sie würde sich freuen, dass wir endlich die Kurve gekriegt haben.“

„Klingt so ähnlich wie das, was Alberich gesagt hat“, erwiderte Boerne.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Die tun alle so, als hätten sie nur darauf gewartet.“

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht haben sie das auch und wir waren die einzigen, die viel zu lange auf dem Schlauch standen. Soll ich dir auch einen Kaffee mitbringen?“

Bevor Boerne jedoch am Kaffeeautomaten an der Reihe war, sah er Thiel mit dem Handy am Ohr durch die Kantine eilen. Er winkte Boerne zu und bedeutete ihm, mitzukommen. Das ließ Boerne sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.

„Das war Nadeshda. Wir haben eine Adresse.“

„Nur eine?“

Thiel antwortete erst, als sie im Laufschritt bei Boernes Auto angekommen waren. Er war ein bisschen aus der Puste.

„Ja, der Typ, der sich Grim Reaper nennt, hat sich wohl immer von verschiedenen, öffentlichen Standorten aus eingeloggt. Aber der andere war nicht immer so vorsichtig. Fahr hier links.“

Sie hielten vor einem unscheinbaren Mietshaus und trafen dort fast gleichzeitig mit Frau Krusenstern und zwei uniformierten Beamten ein.

„Ich hab den Durchsuchungs- und den Haftbeschluss, Chef.“

Thiel nickte.

„Wir beide gehen rein, Nadeshda. Sie kommen mit ins Haus, halten sich aber im Hintergrund.“ Er zeigte auf die beiden Streifenpolizisten. „Und du wartest hier.“

„Aber“, setzte Boerne an, doch Thiel sah ihn so böse an, dass er gleich einlenkte. „Ist gut, ich warte.“

Wohl war ihm dabei allerdings nicht. Unruhig ging er auf dem Bürgersteig auf und ab. Und als er dann einen Knall aus dem Haus hörte, der nur ein Schuss sein konnte, wurde ihm zuerst eiskalt und dann rannte er los. Er war kaum durch die Tür, als der dort positionierte Polizist ihn festhielt.

„He! Bleiben Sie hier!“

Boerne versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der Mann hatte ihn eisern im Griff. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Schritte im Hausflur zu hören waren, und Boerne nahm diese auch erst so richtig wahr, als er schon das erste Paar Beine auf der Treppe sehen konnte. Sie bewegten sich wie in Zeitlupe. Frau Krusenstern. Dahinter der zweite Beamte in Uniform, der einen weiteren Mann begleitete. Dieser hatte eine Platzwunde über dem Auge und trug Handschellen. Er musste einer der beiden Täter sein. Und dahinter…

„Frank!“, rief Boerne und endlich ließ der Polizist ihn los. Boerne eilte zu Thiel und hätte ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen, aber Thiel drückte nur kurz seinen Oberarm und ereiferte sich dann:

„Wenn wir nur ein paar Minuten früher gekommen wären.“

„Dann ist der zweite tot?“

Thiel nickte. „Das da ist dieser Grim Reaper. Hat seinen Lehrling erschossen und wollte es wohl ein letztes Mal als Suizid inszenieren. Du müsstest nach oben gehen und dir die Leiche anschauen und die Spurensicherung müsste auch bald da sein. Die ganze Bude hängt voller Artikel über die Morde.“ Thiel drückte erneut kurz Boernes Arm. „Ich muss Frau Klemm anrufen“, sagte er dann und ließ ihn stehen, das Handy schon in der Hand.

Boerne sah ihm hinterher, schaute zu, wie Thiel ihren Mörder in den Streifenwagen und aufs Präsidium schickte, und wie er dann beim Telefonieren auf und ab ging. Boerne fing seinen Blick auf. Thiel lächelte ihn an, dann scheuchte er ihn mit einer Handbewegung an die Arbeit.

 

Es dauerte Stunden, bis sie endlich zu Hause waren, und bis Boerne Thiel endlich richtig umarmen konnte. Das tat er, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. Thiel machte ein überraschtes Geräusch. Mit seiner freien Hand strich er über Boernes Rücken, in der anderen raschelte eine Plastiktüte.

„Das Essen wird kalt, Boerne“, sagte er sanft und Boerne löste sich nur widerwillig von ihm. Er holte ihnen eine Flasche Wein aus der Küche und sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

„Ich bin so froh, dass dieser ganze Scheiß endlich vorbei ist“, sagte Thiel schließlich, noch mit vollem Mund, ehe er sich zurücklehnte. Boerne ließ seinen Kopf an Thiels Schulter sinken.

„Ich auch“, sagte Boerne. „Und froh, dass du hier bist.“

„Mhm.“ Thiel griff nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Boerne schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. So ganz war noch nicht bei ihm angekommen, dass der Fall, oder vielmehr die Fälle, jetzt abgeschlossen waren. Bis auf die Klärung einiger letzter Details und die Gerichtsverhandlung natürlich.

„Boerne?“

Hatte Thiel etwas gesagt?

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich hab gefragt, ob alles okay ist.“

„Sicher.“

„Boerne?“

Es war albern. Das wusste er selbst. Aber…

„Als dieser Schuss fiel heute Nachmittag…“, sagte er, ließ den Satz aber unbeendet.

„Was war da?“, fragte Thiel leise nach.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich. Mir ist zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst geworden, was dir bei so einem Einsatz alles passieren könnte. Und was das bedeuten würde.“

Thiel sagte daraufhin lange nichts.

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Sollte ich je im Dienst ums Leben komme, werde ich dich als Gespenst heimsuchen“, versuchte er es dann mit einem Scherz und fügte halbherzig hinzu: „Um mich für all die Male zu revanchieren, die du mich bei meinen Ermittlungen verfolgt hast?“

Boerne richtete sich auf.

„Das ist nicht lustig.“

Thiel seufzte. „Ich weiß. Tschuldigung. Ich pass auf mich auf, okay?“ Boerne nickte und Thiel legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Komm her.“

Boerne küsste ihn. Hart. Und schlagartig schlug die Stimmung um. Boerne griff in Thiels Haar, ließ seine Zunge an Thiels entlanggleiten und unterbrach den Kuss schließlich nur, um „Ich will dich“ gegen Thiels Lippen zu keuchen.

„Du hast mich schon“, erwiderte Thiel ebenso atemlos und Boerne lehnte seine Stirn für einen langen Augenblick an Thiels, ehe er ihren Kuss wieder aufnahm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todesart: ein Mord, der beinahe nicht geschieht  
> Prompt: Wenn ich sterbe, werde ich dich ewig verfolgen. (Auch das wieder in leichter Abwandlung.)


End file.
